The Other Side of this War
by ComplicatedDarknesS0103
Summary: Harry and his sister, Nicole, have a lot to learn about themselves but with the war raging on, how are they going to have their own lives when their father was the one who started this war in the first place? Dark Harry and just an idea trying to start.
1. Dear DairyJournal type thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that jazz that accompanies him, that honor goes to the lovely J. K. Rowling. I do however own Nicole and some of the other randomness in here.

Alright, here's the thing. I got this idea of writing this Dark Harry fanfic but I just don't know if I really want to write it. So I decided I was going to just write the first chapter and see what kind of feed back I get. So here it goes, I guess…

25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

_Dear Dairy/Journal type thing…_

_I do believe I have reached a new level of boredom. I have trained, showered and was about to go to bed. Now three hours later, I am still sitting here! How is this insanity possible? I keep saying that I should go to sleep but sleep just doesn't want to see me for some reason. Probably off shagging some other fellow…_

The teenager's eyes widened.

_Oh no, look, I'm personifying things. I'm so bloody bored, that I'm personifying things! _

He rolled his eyes and continued his writing.

_You know, Bella said that if I wanted to make myself sleepy that I should take it out on a book. Of course I'm sure this is not what she meant by it but I love to misinterpret her, its so fun watching her get her knickers in a bunch. _

_It's my sixteenth birthday and Nic is running late. How could she? She knows the tradition, the bloody tradition! We are supposed to sneak out and she is supposed to buy me all the bloody drinks I want. I did it for her when it was _her _birthday! Of course we weren't counting on father giving her an assignment out of no where but hey, she still got to kick my arse today so that should give me some drinks. And you know she loved it too, nothing like beating up your sibling to make the day go by. Everyone's done it too, don't even try and tell me you haven't or at least thought of it. Everyone with a sibling, doesn't matter age or gender, has wanted to beat the bloody hell out of their sibling at one point or another. And for all those blessed children who were an only child have thought about doing the same to one of their best friends that felt like family any way at least once. You know they thought about it at least once! Don't try and pull off the whole innocent bullshit either, you know you've thought about it at least once. You know someone has said something ludicrous and you just thought to yourself, 'damn, someone should smack you across the head for saying that'. _

The teen snorted softly to himself and continued writing.

_Lord look at me now. I'm writing in a dairy/journal type _thing _writing as if I'm talking to an audience while still feeling the same emotion. Guess what it is? You know you want to. You know it. You got it. That's right. It's boredom!_

He chuckled softly while shaking his head at himself and continued.

_Just take a moment out of your time and look at me. I am Harry Riddle, the Lord Voldemort's only adopted son, the Dark Lord's Prince. My father is the Dark Lord, number one enemy of the Ministry of Magic and terrorizer to all that is Light. Not to mention he is kind of out there in morbid land, I mean the guy's got an army following him called Death Eaters. How morbid can you get? My only blood relative is my sister, Nicole, and we all know she's secretly crazy, especially with some of the stunts she pulls. But I still love her and no one will ever know that I said that besides me and this lovely little black book. I only have two friends that are in my generation besides my sister, one's an arrogant blonde-headed Hogwarts student and son of a Death Eater. He's also a son of a something else but I'll keep that comment to myself...for now anyway. And the other's a bloody vampire, American living vampire at that, whose grandfather is a psychotic lunatic. No wonder father and him get along so well. Don't get me wrong, I love my father and all but he's still kind of loopy and probably residents in morbid land. Now Bella and Lucius are okay. Lucius is kind of annoying with that whole Dark Prince crap that he started and Bella has this motherly streak that really doesn't suit her. I think she might be jealous that her sister, Narcissa, has got a kid so that's why she treats me and Nicole like she does. Hell, after all that I think I have a right to be slightly insane. I wasn't always this way, they made me this way. _

Harry's smile faded and now a content look of deep thought crossed his features.

_It kind of makes me wonder what life would be like though. To not have been thrown out by your drunken and abusive mess of a father and orphaned at such a young age. To have lived and loved my biological family. To not be the son a one of the most feared wizards in the wizarding world. To be like Draco and just be a normal kid going to school. _

_Don't get me wrong, I'm not one to complain. I have a great life here at the Riddle Manor. Aside from the whole Death Eaters, murders and whole 'we're waging a war here people' thing, I love it. You get this certain independence that most kids probably don't. I love the Dark Arts, it's so fascinating and complex that it takes real dedication to learn and a deeper devotion to understand. Mind you I could never be so far off into the deep end like father and have red eyes and all but I still think it's great. The training is harsh and the assignments are even worse but the adrenaline rush that I get with it is incredible. I'm not fond of the whole 'sorry bud but looks like I'm going to have to kill you now' thing isn't great but I do get the chance to beat the bloody shit out of people and I'm cool with that. Call me an instigator but I love trouble and trouble loves me. (Shit! I'm personifying again!) All the fighting techniques I've learned are so amazing. Each one carrying their own legacy and lethal side to them. (I did it again!)_

Harry looked up as he heard people talking just down the hallway.

_Well looks like our time is up. Sorry lovely little black book but I've got places to be, drinks to chug and an unfinished agenda that says I should be drunk by now. Got to go._

Harry closed the book and put it, and the Never-ending quill, in his bedside table drawer. He was about to get up to see who had been talking down the hallway when the door opened. His sister stood there running a hand through her long wet hair. "Hey Harry, had to take a quick shower before we go. Father's already well asleep and Bella is the only one who's up really." Harry ran over to his wardrobe after taking his sister appearance in. She always had this funky but cool style of mixing witch and muggle styles together and somehow always managed to pull it off. Tonight she had on her robes that were open to leather pants, black dragon hide boots and a gothic tank top with straps down the front.

"Did the assignment go well?" Harry asked and motioned for her to come in and close the door.

She did as he gestured and turned around so that he could change. "Yeah, same ol', same ol'. Oh and Harry put on some muggle clothes, where I'm planning on taking you, you'll need 'em."

Harry sighed and threw the wizarding clothes back in the wardrobe and went to a different drawer. "How did you know I was going in that drawer?"

Nicole smirked, "Because that's the one that squeaks. Besides I know you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know, that's the sad part."

"Hey! If I wasn't afraid that you were naked right now, I'd turn around and slap you for that."

Harry laughed and mocked her. "What? Afraid to see your brother naked? Now you know why I never come into your room!"

"No, you never come into my room because of what you're afraid you'll find. Besides you're my brother and my eyes would burn out of their sockets if I ever saw you like **that**." She laughed as she heard him mutter something that sounded a lot like 'stupid sister'. "Ah Harry you know you love me."

"Now that's the sad part, what makes you think I love you?"

"What? Never heard of woman's intuition?"

Harry laughed. "Because I would rather not come to any physical harm, I'm not going to answer that question."

Nicole smirked, "Smart man."

"Now are you going to tell me the real reason?"

"I thought I just did but if I must amuse you and since it's your birthday I'll tell you. I know you love me because you're writing in a diary that I'm apparently not supposed to know about that happens to be located in your bedside drawer that also happens to be opened to the page you last wrote on, I'm guessing from the weight you put on it, and it says so." Nicole smirked.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked over at the bedside table. He had forgotten to close the drawer! And now his dairy/journal type _thing_ was opened and ready for anyone to see. Even though Nicole was halfway across the room she had always had excellent vision which in turn made her an excellent assassin. Harry pulled out a spare wand from his wardrobe and flicked it closed and locked it magically. "Why must you go through my things?" Harry exasperated.

"Dear younger brother, I did not go through your things because I would never do that, as you know I wouldn't. But I can not help but to read what is left out in the open."

Harry smiled slightly and finished tying his shoe. He walked over and put his hand on his sister shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him. "Happy birthday dearest brother, you're sixteen now."

"I've been sixteen for a while but thanks." He smiled at her and gave her a hug. "So where are you taking me?" The bubble of excitement had been slowly growing ever since that morning when his sister had told him of their little late night adventure.

She smiled at him and checked his muggle wear. He wore a tight black t-shirt that showed off his muscled chest, baggy black jeans held up by a silver belt, black tennis shoes, a silver chain around his neck and all caped like his sister in black wizarding robes. "Excellent, now we must hurry off before the concert starts."

25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

What do you think? Should I continue or not? Read & Review and we shall see!


	2. A Drunken Night of Partying

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and all that jazz that accompanies him, that honor goes to the lovely J. K. Rowling. I also do not own the Piscary name, that vampiric character belongs to Kim Harrison. I just made Darrion up as Kim Harrison's character, Ptah Piscary, grandson. The whole pure blood vampire thing seemed to fit right in with the whole pure blood wizard thing.

I would like to thank DivineDarkness for the review I received. Thanks so much!

Alright, I got one review and I was reassured. So I figure one chapter got me one review after one day, maybe two chapters will get me two reviews after two days? Seems a little more inviting? Maybe yes, maybe no but before I forget, this is kind of a songfic chapter.

The song (which I don't own either) is "Inside of You" by Hoobastank and it's very amusing to read this chapter and listen to the song at the same time. So read this and review at the end.

020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

Harry and Nicole sneaked out of the Riddle Manor quickly without anyone noticing them. They got outside and to the edge of the Manor where their friend, Darrion Piscary, the latest edition in the legendary pure blood vampire Piscary line, was awaiting them. He was an alive vampires; this meant that Darrion was born a vampire, he still had a soul and a conscience, sunlight had no effect on him, and he didn't have to survive on blood alone but it was a very tempting substance for a pure blooded vampire.

Harry grabbed on to Nicole as the apparated away seeing how he had no idea where they were going. They ended up on a deserted hill with nothing around them but empty forests. "Where are you dragging me to?" Harry asked as he surveyed his surroundings.

Nicole rolled her eyes and asked, "Are you coming?"

Harry looked over and noticed that Nicole and Darrion were at the top of the hill waiting for Harry to follow. He quickly ran up and noticed that they were standing around a shoe. "This is it?" He looked at his sister apprehensively.

"Yes Harry, this is it. I decided to take my only brother to celebrate his sixteenth birthday around a ruddy old shoe." Nicole said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"It's a portkey, Mr. Apprehensive." Darrion smirked. "Shall we continue?"

Harry rolled his eyes and on the count of three they all grabbed the ruddy old shoe. After the familiar sensation of being pulled in and swung about, Harry landed on solid ground. After grabbing his head and making everything stop spinning Harry complained, "I don't know why you guys make me go through portkeys, you know they make me dizzy."

"It was the only clean way of getting here." Darrion said. "Floo powder is too noisy and you end up with soot all over you."

"Why couldn't we just apparate?" Harry asked.

"You have obviously not looked at where we are." Nicole stated.

Harry finally took a good look around. He instantly knew he wasn't in Great Britain anymore. For one thing there was an American flag on a nearby flagpole and someone was playing music obviously too loud. They were at the end of a busy street that reminded Harry a lot of Diagon Alley. It was full of magical shops and people were minding to themselves mostly. He noticed a brawl happening on an adjacent street and said to his sister, "We should start recruiting Death Eaters here."

"Grandfather's already started that." Darrion replied as they walked down the street. "He secretly gathering Death Eaters here too and soon the two armies shall join. The Ministry of Magic here is already having trouble like Scrimgeour is over there. Right now the Death Eaters are underground but soon they'll be above and flying." The two siblings were used to their friend's American slang and ways of completing things. At times they caught themselves doing similar acts.

"So the Light side will be losing even more now that our numbers are growing." Harry said.

"Exactly," Nicole then asked, "Darrion, are our clothes going to look weird over here?"

"Of course not, where we're headed, everyone is going to be looking weird."

"So where are we exactly?" Harry asked.

"In the States, Georgia to be precise," Nicole replied.

"A little ways away from Atlanta to be exact," Darrion continued.

"Okay smartasses but why?" Harry asked as he rolled his eyes.

They both turned to Harry at the same time and even spoke at the same time, "We're here for the Family Values tour!"

Harry looked between the two of them in amazement, "We're going to go see Korn and Flyleaf?!" Even though Harry wasn't that huge of a fan of either, he had always wanted to see them concert; it was the only two wizarding turned muggle bands that Harry and his sister hadn't got to see in concert.

"That and a few other muggle bands," Nicole said turning around and was about to continue down the street when he jumped on her back. "Harry!" she nearly screamed.

He kissed her on the cheek and thanked her before they continued their way, Darrion acting as if nothing had happened in his presence.

They continued their way down the street and into the muggle part of town. Darrion had three beautiful Harleys awaiting them. Harry knew how to ride motorcycles but had never ridden a Harley before. So Darrion gave him a crash course lesson and they made their way to the concert. They only got pulled over once but the cop had his memory obliviated so quickly he hadn't even had time to get out of his car.

Once there, one of the security guards recognized Darrion and allowed him and his friends to go and be placed at the front. They rocked on and moshed a bit before leaving and heading back to the city. The concert hadn't finished quite yet when they left but the trio had seen the bands that they wanted to and decided that it was time that Harry get shit-faced drunk.

This time they rode in stretch limousine that was being driven by one of Darrion's house elves charmed to look like a human. ("Why not use good services when you have them?" Darrion had commented.) They were in an upscale club in a VIP room when Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson came in. Harry and Nicole went under the alibi of Bryan and Cameron Combes, loyal inner circle Death Eaters for Master Piscary here in the States. Draco and his friends hadn't been planned but were more than welcome to join them for some drinks. Draco was one of Harry's best friends and knew who he really was but Harry and Nicole were supposed to be a secret and therefore the others were not to know.

The bartender had been hesitant of giving underage teenagers drinks but the bartender was a wizard and recognized Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. When Darrion Piscary had walked up too, the bartender more than generously offered them drinks and even gave the first round up on the house.

One Bloody Marie, one Bloody Maria, three tequila shots, most of a Cherry Blow Pop, two Blowjobs, half of an Artic Kiss, Bleeding Orgasm, half a Cowboy Cocksucker and another drink called a piece of ass later, Harry was tumbling into the Riddle Manor being supported by a tipsy Nicole and a very satisfied witch stripper that Harry had already got to once that night and was thinking about going for round two. The night had been a blast! There were drinks, a stripper, a session of sex, some karaoke and one point or another they even had Draco pole dancing. But on top of it all Darrion and Nicole had stayed true to their word; Harry was shit-faced drunk.

What they forgot though was that America was a couple of hours behind their native country. So when they had returned it was already closing in on noon.

They stumbled into the Manor, Harry meanwhile was singing at the top of his lungs, very off key but somehow making it sound good, "It seems so obvious, there's something up with us. I swear I feel it from across the room. So can I ask you this? Not to be forward, miss, but I think I'll kill myself if I never knew…"

"Harry shhhh!" Nicole giggled as they were wobbling their way down the hall.

But then Harry somehow got louder, "What do I have to do, to get inside of you?!!! To get inside of you!! 'Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you!! When I'm inside of you!!!!"

They kept stumbling down the hall as Nicole kept looking everywhere to make sure they weren't caught. Harry continued on to the next verse, "Just ask and I will do, anything you want me to. There is no limit, to how far I will go. And I'm sure I can't pretend, to be a gentleman…But before I began, I just gotta know. Just gotta know!"

They only had a little left of a staircase and after that two more hallways left before they reached Harry's quarters and Harry busted into chorus, "What do I have to do, to get inside of you?!!! To get inside of you!! 'Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you!! When I'm inside of you!!!!" He started yelling out, "He-he-he-he-hoo!!" and "He-he-he-hey!!" along with the beat of the song that was going through his head.

They reached the last part of one hallway when the witch began nibbling on his shoulder, he continued though, too drunk to notice, "For now I'll play the game, and I'm waiting for your move, but I've got to say. I never lose!"

Nicole collapsed on the side of the hall in a fit of giggles; her brother had made a face when the witch stripper had bit his neck. Yet the teenager continued as he reached his door being the loudest he could possibly be, "What?!! Do I have to do?!! To get inside of you?!! Get inside of you!!!" they reached his room, went in and closed the door behind them. Nicole could still hear her brother inside, "WHAT!! Do I have to do?!!! To get inside of you?!! Get inside of you!!! 'Cause I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you!!!! When I'm inside of you!!!! When I'm inside of you!!!" Nicole could hear her brother's breath becoming ragged and Nicole squealed, 'EEEWWW!!' knowing full well what was causing the male to become vocal like that but still heard as Harry continued singing, "You!!! You!!! You!!!" Harry finished up his drunken song with, "When I'm inside of you!!!!!!!!!!"

Nicole rolled over on to the floor laughing and that was how Lord Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy had found the Dark Princess. She looked up at them and said, "Helloooo."

Lord Voldemort looked down at his adopted daughter and shook his head, "Nicole, what _are _you doing?"

"I was laughing before you came, it's quite fun, you should give it a try sometime." Nicole giggled.

"Are you drunk?!" Lucius asked, not believing that this was happening.

"Your mamma!" Nicole yelled at him but then busted out laughing again.

Bella held her hand up to her face to avoid laughing out loud. "You really are drunk." Lucius stated.

Nicole waved him off while saying, "Nah! I'm not drunk, you're just too sober." Bella was shaking with laughter but still would not let her laughter come out in

front of her Dark Lord. Then they heard a banging sound come from the room next to them. Lord Voldemort was about to open the door when Nicole grabbed the hem of his robes. He looked down at her through angry red eyes when she whispered to him, "You don't wanna go in there."

He whispered right back to her, "Why not?"

Nicole giggled then said, "Because Harry's gettin' his groove on." At this point Bella had to turn around as she was about to bust out laughing. Nicole rolled over onto the floor and entered another fit of giggles. Lord Voldemort had seen enough. "Bella, take Nicole to her quarters. Clean her up and put her to bed. Lucius once Harry is **finished**, take whoever is in there with him out and if you recognize them, bring them to me, if not, kill them immediately and get ride of the body before Harry awakens." Lord Voldemort turned around and stormed off. Lucius shook his head and rubbed his temples between his index finger and thumb. Bella finally let go of her laughter and was holding herself up on the wall.

"I can't see anything about this that is funny." Lucius spat. "The Dark Prince and Princess have been out partying all night and half the day. They're both drunk off their arses and Harry is shagging some unknown person. The Dark Lord is furious. What is so bloody funny?"

Bella turned to him and wiped a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. "Sorry Lucius but this is completely hilarious and even then I remember doing this kind of stuff with Narcissa. Besides Lucius, if I remember correctly you were the unknown person in the bedroom when it had been us at their age."

Lucius fought the blush that was threatening to cover his cheeks and Bella smirked at him before chuckling. She went over and picked the now unconscious Nicole off the floor. She had her arm around Nicole's waist and Nicole's arm around her neck and began her journey over to Nicole's quarters. She didn't leave before giving Lucius a wink and wishing him the best of luck.

Lucius rolled his eyes and muttered, 'how long are those two going to be at it?'

020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202

What do you think? Funny right? Well Read & Review and tell me.


	3. A New Prisoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and J. K. Rowling's other characters and concepts…obviously…

I probably should have posted this early so uh yeah…

Warning: language, violence and some perverted comments sported here and there

Pairs: HP/randomly changing people, CW/OC, HG/George W, Ginny W/OC, FW/AJ, BW/FD, RW/LB

But we all know that relationships can change just as quickly as the wind passes you by.

Alright chapter three….yeah….oh and thank you Nefertarie!!!

Let's continue…

03030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

The next morning, or at least Harry thought it was the morning, Harry thought his head was going to split open. This hangover was a killer and the headache that was tagging along was worse.

He had just woken up and it took a minute before everything came rushing back to him. His eyes widened and he looked around on the bed in hopes to find the stripper before anyone else did. The stripper was gone and Harry shook his head knowing that one of the Death Eaters had found her and probably disposed of her.

He cursed aloud when he thought of his father's reaction. What was going to happen now? Would he be in trouble for celebrating his birthday? He shook his head of those thoughts and decided that the best thing for him would be to take a shower.

Once he was out of his bathroom clean and wearing only a loose pair of exercise pants and some socks, he found that his bedroom was clean and everything on his bed had been replaced, even the pillows. Harry was about to go to the exercise room, which was an old grand ball room that had been converted into a grand gym room, but before he could there was a knock on the door.

After Harry yelled for her to enter, Bella walked in with a tray of food; a plate of bacon, a muffin, and a pancake with a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Harry eagerly ate everything on his plate while Bella updated him.

"My Dark Prince, it would seem that you have enjoyed your birthday." Bella was expecting a reaction but only got a slight raise of his brow over the cup of hot coffee that he was sipping. She continued, "You returned home yesterday afternoon, it is now the next day and the time is," she checked her pocket watch that was located somewhere within her dark robes, "six twenty-eight pm."

Harry looked up at her, a piece of half-eaten bacon in his hand, "It's already that late?"

Bella nodded her head, "You're lucky that Lucius had to go off to the Ministry for an important meeting this morning otherwise you would have been woken up earlier, you've missed your alchemy lesson and your transfiguration lesson. Your sister is now with the Dark Lord being lectured for her actions but his lecture was cut in half; they are in a Death Eater meeting. You too will be joining as soon as you are finished with your food. I hope you're ready because today is the day you'll be introduced to the rest of the Death Eaters." Bella smiled warmly at him. Harry smirked, he couldn't help it, he was finally going to be able to scare all of the other Death Eaters that he didn't like and enjoy it, mask free.

"Here, I'm already done." Harry chugged the last of his coffee in one gulp and placed it on the tray. He pulled out a plain black shirt and Death Eater robes from his drawer and put on his Death Eater mask. The only difference between Nicole's and Harry's Death Eater masks was the coloration. Unlike the other's stoic white faces, theirs were black with emerald surrounding the eyes. It was the mask of Inner-Circle Death Eater.

He slid on his tennis shoes before leaving and followed Bella, who was in Death Eater gear as well with the same Inner-Circle mask, into lower levels of the Riddle Manor. The Riddle Manor was a long-lasting Manor, almost a castle, with turrets and courtyards but was cleverly designed to look like a great manor on the outside. Centuries ago, before the first Riddle owned the Manor, the King of Gaels owned it as a third castle but after his death and defeat, Sir Riddle turned it into his second manor and vacation spot. On the high hill which was part of a monstrous mountain, the Manor looked down upon the town that was called Little Hangleton a couple of years ago, but now none of the villagers that had once lived there called it home anymore because they were all dead. The Death Eaters had thrashed the town and killed everyone that had lived there. The little town was now a resting place for the Death Eaters that either lived or visited there, where deadly potions brewed, evil charms were cast and where corrupting money-profiting schemes were plotted.

Harry followed Bella down one of the many staircases that lead to the lower levels of the Manor. The lower levels were where all the prisoners were kept and tortured, where many rooms of haunting pasts were and where many Death Eater meetings were taken place. The Grand Room, where the meetings were held, was a huge room where one side was slightly caved in from a rock slide a long time ago. Voldemort took the room to his advantage. Where the huge boulders sat together formed an almost level space which looked above the rest of the room. The space had been magically flattened and held a menacing looking throne from the King of Gail's days that was placed between two huge cauldrons of blue flames and stairs had been magically carved into the rock to lead straight up to the throne of the Dark Lord.

When Harry entered, he saw that there was at least a hundred-fifty Death Eaters in the room though that wasn't all of the Death Eaters; some in the back were new Death Eaters with pale, unwaxed, masks while a majority were lower Death Eaters with the same stoic ivory white masks but as Harry got closer to the front he noticed very few Inner Circle Death Eaters, which was the way he liked it. Harry noticed that his father was sitting on his throne with an unpleasant look. He stopped himself from grabbing his forehead when a surge of pain struck through him emitting from the scar on his forehead. He put up his mind shields to block out his father's aggression and stood beside Bella and another Inner Circle Death Eater, which he knew was Nicole. He noticed that this was the few times that Nicole actually dressed up as another Death Eater, she had always worn her mask but she usually wore something ridiculously out of place when she came but now she wore the plain black robes as everyone else, including him over his shirt and pants. "_Shit,"_ he swore to himself and thought, "_We must be in a load of trouble." _He looked up to admire the hundreds of floating black candles emitting a soft glow from their blue flames that lit up the Grand Room.

Everyone was silenced instantly which made Harry look around, his father was standing, now ready to address the huge meeting. "Many of you," His voice echoed loudly through the room, which made Harry guessed that he had used the Sonorous Spell, "have asked many questions to some of the Inner-Circles that concerns the disappearances of many Death Eaters. There is a rumor spreading through this army that concerns an assassin killing people that I have apparently hired. Has anyone here not heard of this rumor?" He asked lightly and looked around. No one raised their hand or made any movement of disclaiming. "I see," he said and smirked savagely at the Death Eaters, many took a step back in fear. "Well I would like to comment on such rumor. I think its time that I reveal a secret weapon that has been used against my traitors and incompetent idiots. Come here my children." Bella patted Harry on the shoulder as he and Nicole walked away and up the stairs. Whispers crawled through the crowd of wonder, amazement, and some of envy but the Inner-Circle Death Eaters were the only ones who clapped and cheered as Harry and Nicole climbed the steep stairs.

Once there they realized that the look on Voldemort's face was actually of pride. Was he they proud of them? Voldemort looked back over the crowd and said, "These are my two children, they have worked for me secretly now for a while. My son and daughter have been the ones killing off some Death Eaters but with good reasons. The ones that are no longer with us are ones that have betrayed me and they have paid their crimes. You will treat my children with as much honor that you treat me with and if you don't than you will suffer my wrath." At this many of the Death Eaters cringed but he continued nonetheless. "Take off your masks my children."

Nicole and Harry hesitantly did as they were told. Nicole held a fierce look of determination while Harry looked proud but with a covered tinge of apprehension. "This is your Dark Princess and Dark Prince, again treat them as you would me and fear them if you find yourself alone with them." Voldemort looked around the room and studied many of the expression across some of the Death Eaters faces. A tinge of anger surged through him as he found a few of the Death Eaters looking at his children lustfully but then he noticed one Death Eater, an ex-Ministry worker, recognized the children's, mostly Harry's, resemblance to another Ministry worker. Voldemort decided to contemplate that later. He continued, "You will not refer to them by their names but as your Dark Princess and Dark Prince. If they order you to do something then the task better be completed quickly, you will do anything for them as you would do for me, and you will find that their wrath is comparable to mine." He motioned for Bella to come up to him, along with the other Inner Circle Death Eaters. They climbed the stairs and stood behind their Lord's throne, the masks covering their proud and smug faces.

"Now," Voldemort began, "as for that rumor that I have hired an assassin. That is incorrect, I did not hire any and I do not have just one. I send each of them on their own assignment and if I send them both then their dual wrath is undefeatable. The chaos at the Ministry a month ago was their work." Voldemort's proud look came back as he glanced over at his children. Harry smirked, he remembered that night wonderfully. That was the night Nicole and Harry had openly broken into the Ministry to free Bella. Bella had been captured earlier that week and was scheduled to have a kiss with a dementor the following morning. When they found Bella, she had broken free and was standing over the dead body of Minister Fudge. It had been Nicole's morbid but vengeful idea to hang him from the Ministry's Entry Hall's chandelier. That night the trio trashed the place, spray-painted graffiti on the portraits muggle-style, freed all of the prisoners (which many turned into Death Eaters themselves after Harry and Nicole's jail bust) that had their deaths scheduled very soon, sabotaged the elevators, burned the Minister's office, stole many of the priceless artifacts that were being kept at the Ministry, and stole some of the dangerous and endangered creatures from there as well. When Nicole, Harry, Bella and the newly converted Death Eaters left an hour before anyone came to see the destruction, they left with wicked proud smiles across their faces. Harry smirked and continued listening, "I have taught them many of my own tricks and they have been marked as my equals, they are the recent heirs of the Slytherin line." Nicole and Harry smiled brightly as they both fought the urge to touch their scars but the smirks turned into evil smirks when they saw the looks of pure terror in nearby Death Eaters.

Voldemort looked around and decided it was time to address a new subject, "Now, as you all know. A new minister is now in place. Minister Scrimgeour doesn't stand a chance in hell. Many of you older Death Eaters might recognize that name; he used to be the head of Aurors. He, of course, has it out for many of you, especially the newer Death Eaters that were rescued from the Ministry not too long ago." Secretly Voldemort knew that the ones he was referring to weren't loyal to him but to Harry and Nicole for saving them but he had decided that maybe they were in need for an army of their own, at least a squad. "We will deal with him like we have dealt with his predecessor. We will find out his weakness and reveal it to the world. Once we have corrupted the rest of the wizarding world into believing that he is incapable of doing his job then we will destroy him. That night that Fudge had been killed had been his last in more than one way. Fudge had been fired earlier that day after the other chairs had voted for his removal but it would seem that my children and an Inner Circle had gotten to him before we had planned. It had not been planned but it was pleasurable nonetheless. Now our first plan of attack…." Voldemort went on about his first attack, which was to be on Diagonal Alley and parts of magical London. After questions and answers, mapping, and the date for the next huge meeting like this, everyone left except for the Inner Circles. They went to a different meeting room which was specifically for Inner Circle meetings, which everyone took their masks off for; they talked more on specifics and also on plans against Dumbledore and on Hogwarts. Half way through the meeting a Death Eater knocked on the door. Everyone masked themselves, which Harry and Nicole were about to do out of reflex before being reminded by their father not to, the Death Eater entered after being told to, it turned out to be one of the newer ones, and asked for his Dark Lord's presence. Voldemort told Nicole and Harry, which he referred to his Dark children in front of an outsider, to go and deal with whatever situation had arose.

Nicole and Harry left feeling very proud of themselves for being trusted so much by their father. The newer Death Eater, named Vick Cortnor, was very fond of the young duo and held them at the highest honor, even higher than the Dark Lord himself. "So what seems to be the problem?" Nic asked him.

"Well me Dark Princess," he said as he glanced back to make sure that they were really following him to wherever it was that the problem was at. "It seems that some o' the Death Eaters have captured a young man wonderin' through the forest. I reckon that he was huntin' for somethin' but came across Little Hangleton and was about to escape with the whereabouts but we caught'im. I give the man credit though; he put a damn good fight I might have to admit, he was bloody fast too. I think he might be a Weasley but I'm not too sure, I haven't had that much contact with that pureblood line."

"I heard from some of the Inner-Circles that the Weasleys were a bunch of muggle-loving blood traitors." Harry stated and looked at Nicole to subliminally pass information. The older sibling understood exactly who Harry was talking about and nodded her head. It was a sibling thing that occurred between two very close siblings (A/N: like Fred and George).

"Well I guess we'll see." She was interested to see who Vick would credit as a good fighter. Nicole pulled out her wand and opened her robes up to what she was wearing underneath, which was a pair of baggy black pants similar to Harry's and a low cut white tank top. She transfigured her clothes into finer black robes that opened up to black bellbottom jeans and a red spaghetti strapped top with criss-crossing black lace down the front she also had on dusky black eyeliner now that made her dark brown-almost black eyes somehow darken further. Now that was the Nicole Harry was used to and asked her transfigure his clothes as well. He ended up with finer robes as well but with a dark green shirt that had The Hex Girls logo on it and some black baggy jeans. Harry snorted at his shirt since The Hex Girls were an under-ground witch band that made angry women music, the kind that was mostly anti-men.

"You mind?" he asked Nic while pointing at the logo. Cortnor looked back to see what the two were talking about and held back a laugh at the shirt his Dark Prince was wearing.

"You may laugh Vick." Nicole told him and he let it out on her command. Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought you liked them?"

Harry gave her a look and said, "Yeah I like them but not enough to wear their merchandise." Nicole smirked but changed the logo all the same, now it was a Judas Priest logo which Harry was pretty happy with.

Once they arrived in the Main Hall the duo saw a group of Death Eaters surrounding someone who was laying on the ground, whoever it was had their back turned to them. "I didn't tell them to do that." Cortnor said as they watched one of the Death Eaters kick the person on the ground. "I think he's still bound too."

"What are you doing?" Nicole loudly said to the Death Eaters. Even though the statement was a question it came out more as a command. All of the Death Eaters stopped whatever they were doing and turned to see Nicole walking over quickly, robes fluttering behind her and her long hair floating in the light wind that had occurred with her speed. Many of the Death Eaters just stared at her in amazement of her beauty. Harry and Cortnor were in close pursuit behind her.

"Who gave you permission to torture that person?" Nicole asked.

"I-I, well we thought it was ok." One of the Death Eaters stuttered afraid of the beauty's stern look.

Nicole, Harry and Cortnor stood where a few of the Death Eaters had parted to let them through. "Turn him over." She commanded to the nearest Death Eater that wasn't Cortnor.

0303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Charlie's POV:

He had been out in a forest in the middle of Britain on the assignment from the Ministry. He had been searching for a new breed of dragon that was new to these parts. The breed had apparently migrated there from a foreign land and the Ministry wanted someone to take control of the dragons. Their first choice was Charlie Weasley of course; he had grown to become a legend in the field of dragons and dangerous magical creatures. Dumbledore had asked him to teach at Hogwarts but he had turned it down to go back to Romania and his dragons. Charlie had never been to that part of England and decided to take the job.

During his little adventure however he had come across a village. Charlie had felt to presence of Dark Magic immediately and was about to get away but a Cruciatus Curse hit him in the back. He fell to the ground and bit his lip to stop him from screaming. He felt the curse lift and was turned around roughly to face two people. They were Death Eaters, they had their robes and masks on, and Charlie felt anger surged through him.

He kicked one of them in the knee, popping it backwards, and grabbed the ankle of the other and roughly pulled him down. Charlie jumped up and ran into the forest. He turned behind a tree just as a curse flew past him. He kept running but felt a Sectumsempra curse lash him across the back. He kept trying to run but the pain was immense, he was then hit with another Cruciatus. Charlie fell to the ground in the immense pain but got up just as the curse was lifted.

He was surrounded by them. Charlie felt the blood running down his back as he looked at them. He had to think of somehow to get away.

"Give up!" one of them yelled at him, Charlie smirked as a thought occurred to him.

"Bugger off!" he yelled back in response.

This angered the Death Eater and he was shot at with another Sectumsempra. Charlie easily dodged the curse and it hit another Death Eater. All of the Death Eaters shot curses at him at the same time but Charlie just dropped to the ground. Right after every curse that had flown at him had just passed, Charlie got up and ran. All of the Death Eaters had been hit with one thing or another and it took them a few moments to realize what had happened.

Charlie hid in some nearby bushes to get away from them and watched as they all ran by his hiding spot. When he was sure that they were far way enough, he jumped out of the bushes and ran in the opposite direction. He had to get out of that forest and fast. He knew that there weren't enough magical currents out here to apparate which was what made it the prefect location for the dragons, wherever they were. Charlie kept running but he ran into an invisible wall. Charlie, confused, felt the wall up and down and turned around to see a different Death Eater this time. The man looked like he was in his mid-forties, foreign and even though he had Death Eater robes on; he didn't have his mask on. "Sorry sir, but I can't let you go." The man's voice was thick in a different accent but it was obvious that he wasn't foreign to English.

Then Charlie realized who he was staring at, "You're Vick Cortnor; the master thief that escaped the Ministry last month."

Cortnor smiled at him and bowed, "Yeah, that's me sir but looks like you've caught yo'rself at a bad day. I have to go and turn ya in to the Dark Lord."

Charlie looked at him confusedly and asked, "I thought you weren't on the Dark Lord's side?" He thought he could think of something if he kept Cortnor talking.

"Ah, tryin' to keep me talkin' eh?" Cortnor asked. Charlie thought he was done for sure but Cortnor smiled at him again. "Nah young man, I might be with those Death Eaters now but me loyalties are layin' somewhere else."

"Where?" Charlie was really now confused, what was that supposed to mean?

Cortnor laughed, "Well I guess sine I'll be bringin' ya to the Dark Lord you'll be seein' me Mistress as well."

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Well now youngin', I ain't allowed to say her name but I shall tells you that she is the Dark Princess." This only confused Charlie more but he was snapped back into fighter mode when he saw Cortnor walking towards him. "Now don't make me have to hurt ya."

When he got close enough, Charlie kicked him in the gut but Cortnor caught his foot. "Didn't underestimate me did ya?" Cortnor smiled at him.

Charlie looked at his foot in Cortnor's hands and back to his face. Charlie took the second to jump and kick Cortnor in the stomach with his other foot. Once on the ground, Charlie got up and made a run for it. His running didn't get too far however since the kick didn't hit Cortnor very well since he had dodged most of the force. Cortnor casted the same spell that blocked Charlie. Charlie swerved instantly and turned around to Cortnor at the same movement he had pulled out his wand. "Alright," Charlie's breathing was heavy but he hoped Cortnor didn't notice. "I'm tired of playing around with you."

Cortnor smirked, "Somethin' tells me that your tired anyway."

_Damn,_ Charlie thought. _He had noticed._

Charlie shot a spell at him but Cortnor's shield blocked his spell. "Young man, don't make me have to hurt ya."

"You'll have to hit me first." Charlie said but he was aching all over and his back was still bleeding profusely and he didn't know how long he could do this without passing out.

"Sorry youngin'," Cortnor was acted so quickly that he hadn't even a chance to breath. Charlie's wand had been blasted out of his hand so quickly that part of Charlie's hand had a second degree burn on it and was now at least twenty feet away from him. Cortnor bound his hands and feet, which made Charlie fall face down into the dirt, and walked over to him. "Sorry youngin' but I have to do this. Can't let you go now that you know where the village is."

Charlie was on the verge of passing out but felt as Cortnor picked Charlie up and threw him over his shoulder. Cortnor only stopped to pick up Charlie's wand, which he pocketed in his robes. "Keep talkin' youngin'. Can't let you pass out until you can be treated."

Charlie snorted. "Oh yeah because I'm going to get the best of treatment at a Death Eater village," he said sarcastically.

Cortnor smiled but it faded, "Sorry youngin' but that Death Eater village isn't where I'm takin' ya."

"What?" Charlie asked.

"Ya see, that village isn't where I'm takin' ya. You didn't see the manor did ya eh? It's the Riddle Manor, it's where me Dark Mistress lives; that and her father, the Dark Lord."

Charlie was shocked into a silent stupor, the Dark Lord had a daughter. The most feared wizard of his time, of his parents' time even, had an offspring. Even more than that was the fact that he would be facing the Dark Lord, which he knew would be the end of his life. No one would know what had really happened to him. Charlie was silent the entire trip and the entire trip Cortnor just whistled as he carried Charlie over his shoulder. Cortnor met up with a few of the Death Eaters that Charlie had escaped from in the village, they ended up following Cortnor and the silent Charlie up the secret passage to the high Manor. Once they entered through the front doors Cortnor lightly placed Charlie on the floor and announced that he would go and retrieve the Dark Lord.

Charlie felt the Death Eaters surround him but he didn't care. He was going to die soon anyway but Charlie still bit his lip when someone hit him with a Cruciatus hit him. He felt the intense pain surge through him and felt as if his world was coming to an end. Then someone kicked him in the stomach so hard that he coughed up blood. A Sectumsempra slashed his across his back and he felt as is he was going to die right there. Someone kicked him in the stomach again and he coughed up more blood. His vision blurred as a Bone-breaking curse hit his leg, snapping his shin in a clean half.

Then he heard it, a feminine voice that was laced with force, "What are you doing?" He felt a surge of gratitude for the woman that had temporarily stopped this pain.

He forced himself to stay awake and made his mind clear his vision as best as it could. "Who gave you permission to torture that person?"

He would have to thank her whenever he got the chance. "I-I, well we thought it was ok."

"Turn him over." He heard her command. Whoever had turned him over had turned him over cautiously. He looked up and gasped. Whoever this woman was, she was absolutely breath-taking. Her dark hair was a sharp contrast to her bright eyes and her shapely form and beauty was nothing below mind-blowing. She knelt down and looked at him. Her emotions, he could tell, were expertly covered. She took a look to inspect the damage and when their gazes caught they stared at each other for a moment before she stood up again. "Take him to my wing and place him in my second bedroom. Cortnor, Remming, guard the door after giving him a Dreamless Sleeping Potion."

Charlie felt the bounds that had been placed on him lift and felt himself being picked up off of the floor. The man named Remming had come from the farthest wall where he had been sitting. Remming and Cortnor took either side of him and helped him along to where the woman's wing was. His entire trip, Charlie thought about one thing: the Dark Mistress that had saved him.

03030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Alright that's it for chapter three. I'll be getting back to this whenever…yeah, so, um, laterz!!


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4: Introductions

Charlie had been taken to a room that looked as if it hadn't been used much. "So lad, what wer'ya doin' over in the forest?" the man named Remming asked him.

Charlie had been laid on the bed and was staring at the ceiling. "What?" Charlie asked as he suddenly snapped back out of his thoughts.

Cortnor smirked, "Ah Pete, let's leave the youngin' alone. Looks like Eros's arrow has hit if you know what I mean, eh?"

Remming smirked back, "Eh, the Dark Mistress seems to be havin' that effect on the youngin's."

"What?" Charlie asked again as he remembered that he should probably be speaking at this point. "What are you talking about?"

Cortnor smirked again, "We were talkin' about our Mistress. Remember me tellin' ya about her eh?" Charlie nodded his head. "Well that was her. She's the Dark Lord's daughter."

"A fine looker ain't she eh?" Remming asked him.

Charlie nodded his head, "Yeah, definitely…"

"I think its time to give the youngin' a rest, eh?" Cortnor asked Remming.

"Eh, I think you right. Once he's got his potion in 'em I think someone else will treatin' him." Remming said as he walked over to a closed door nearby the bed. Remming returned with a small potion bottle in his hand. He walked over and handed it to Charlie, "Drink up youngin' and we'll be makin' sure none of the others come and get ya, eh?"

"Thanks," Charlie replied as he took the bottle. The label read _Sandman's healing sleep potion_, it was a potion he was familiar with. It was a dreamless sleeping potion that healed light injuries, cuts, bruises, scrapes, ext, over a short sleeping period. It was a popular potion back in Romania. Charlie took it in one gulp and almost immediately passed out.

"So why do ya think the Mistress allowed 'em to live, eh?" Remming asked staring down at the unconscious Charlie.

"I ain't ones to understand the workings of a woman's mind but me guess is that will be finding out soon enough." Cortnor replied and the two men left to guard the room.

04040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404

Harry and Nicole were working out in the gym, in other words Nicole was whipping Harry's ass in mixed fighting techniques. "Keep it up!" Nicole yelled at him as she round house kicked him and he flew backwards.

Harry jumped up immediately and the two ran at each other. Harry jabbed left and right but Nicole blocked him and returned a left hook. He blocked her successfully and was able to knock her backwards. Harry ran and jumped up to land his weight on Nicole but she rolled out of the way in time and grabbed him. She had caught him in a headlock that Harry still hadn't mastered to escape from yet.

After a few minutes of struggling, Harry's curiosity finally got the best of him and he stopped momentarily to ask, "Hey Nic?"

"Yeah?" she answered, her grip never loosening.

"I was wondering," he was now just leaning his back against her looking tired, "Why did you let that man live? He's a Weasley, a pureblood muggle-lover, and you let him live. Why?"

Nicole thought for a moment, "Well…I have some questions that I want answered and I would like them to be answered unbiased."

Nicole's grip had loosened greatly since she had sensed her brother's weary. He turned his head up to look up at her and asked, "What questions?"

"Well," she said and looked down at him for a moment, "What the real world is like. Not the late night adventures we sometimes have, but actually having a life. Not being the Dark Mistress of Death Eaters, just being…normal." She shrugged at her last word, unsure if that's what she really meant.

"Why? Don't you have fun here?" Harry inquired.

"Of course, it's great here really but…just…sometimes…I wonder what it would have been like…you know to live with our real parents, having friends, going to school, having a real job, being able to leave this house…this prison to do something other than kill somebody who pissed off father…" Nicole shrugged, unsure if she was really making a point or not. "I don't know Harry, just don't tell anyone ok?"

"You're not the only one who wonders Nic, you know I've always wanted to play Quidditch or maybe Vaxbee, do something other than train, learn, kill and train some more…" Harry paused, thought for a moment and looked up at his sister to ask, "Could I ask him some questions too?"

Nicole shrugged, "I don't see why not. I mean all we have to do is obliviate his memory after we're done."

"Can I ask you something else Nic?" Harry asked again.

Nicole smirked, "Well you kind of already asked me a question but precede with making further inquiries."

Harry rolled his eyes but continued, "Well it's not really a question but a guess actually."

"Which might be?"

"Well I think there might be other reasons to why you let the Weasley live." Harry stated.

"Oh really? Like what?" Nicole asked interested in what her brother had to say.

"Like I think you like him." Harry said smugly.

Nicole pushed him a bit and said, "Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"Just an observation," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Mind sharing?"

"Well I noticed that your gazes met and I know you didn't let your guard down but you did kind of just sit there for a moment and stare at him." He said.

After a moment of silence while Nicole decided on how to reply, Harry asked, "So it's true then?"

"Look Harry," she said and sighed. "I guess I just want to know what he was really like. I mean even though I have you and Draco and Darrion to hang out with, I still don't have anyone close to my age. Look at us Harry. You're sixteen and I'm nineteen. I know that doesn't seem like much to you but experience and legal age are still quite a difference there."

"You've got a point…but I do have more experience about other things than you do." Harry smirked evilly.

"What? Being a whore? I know and I'm so glad that you're more experienced than I about that." Nic laughed as she dodged his hit.

They sat there for a few minutes exhausted but they eventually decided that it was getting late and they both had things to do the following day. The siblings got up and walked their way to their respective wings.

0404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404040404

Charlie's POV:

Charlie woke up hot. He was still in his dirty and blood-stained clothes. Charlie took off his boots, socks, and jacket. He was in the process of taking off his shirt when he felt something jump onto his bed. He couldn't see what it was since whatever it was, was just out of the moonlight's reach. Charlie squinted and noticed a big round pair of cat eyes. He reached out and the creature came forward. It was a small lynx that had very light brown hair and many black spots. Its great yellow eyes stared up at him.

"Hey kitty-kitty." He said as he reached to pet the lynx.

The lynx cocked its head to the side and replied in a very proper British accent, "Do I look like a common house cat to you?"

This startled Charlie and he asked, "Did you just talk?" The lynx cocked its head to the other side and made a noise that sounded quite like a soft meow. Charlie shook his head and decided he was only imagining things. He petted the lynx's head and allowed the lynx to rub up against him affectionately. Charlie took off his shirt and laid back down. The lynx suddenly jumped off the bed and disappeared into the darkness. Charlie sat back up and looked around for it but just before he laid back down, the door to his room opened.

The lit torches from the outside hall caused the person to be silhouetted in dim light but Charlie knew who it was. It was the same person he had been dreaming about since he took that potion, it was the Dark Mistress. She took a step in and closed the door behind her. She said aloud, "Torch," and at her words the torch above the bed enflamed, dimly lighting the room.

"Oh," she said as she noticed his state, "I didn't think you'd be awake this early."

"You're the Dark Mistress." Charlie stated, refusing to sound interested in her.

"I am," she said and took a step toward him. "And you are?"

Charlie sat up straight and replied, "I'm Charlie Weasley." He had a hard time not staring at her because for a Dark Mistress she didn't look intimating or dark at that moment. She was wearing a pair of exercise pants that were dangerously low on her hips and a tight half shirt on with her hair up. Her figure was amazing, strong and solid, and she was covered in sweat that made her skin glisten in the dim light. She also had a cold water bottle in her hand held up against her that was dripping water down her neck.

"You're the dragon master I've heard about." She stated. She took the chair from the nearby desk in the room and pulled it up to his bed. She sat down and propped her socked feet on the bed.

"You might have." He stated, "So, what is your name?" He had to get her name somehow.

The woman waggled a finger at him, "Now if I told you that, there would be no use for you to use my proper title."

"Can I ask you something then?" he was curious, after all, it wasn't everyday you're told that the Dark Lord had a daughter.

"You have already done so but if you must make further inquires then go ahead." She smirked at him and Charlie was glad to see that she did have some emotion in her, even if it was sarcasm.

"You're the daughter of the Dark Lord, a man of destruction that has been terrorizing Great Britain and surrounding countries for years now, why didn't anyone know about you? Why doesn't anyone know about you?" Charlie asked.

"Well, you did just answer your own question. How would my father look if he had a weakness? I have many enemies Mr. Weasley that would love to use me or replace me; either way, it's not something every Dark Lord wishes to have widely known." She said.

"You can call me Charlie, Mr. Weasley makes me feel old." He smiled at her.

Charlie saw that she had hesitated, she was thinking about something. "So what were you doing in the woods?" she asked.

Charlie laid back down and looked over at her, "I was on a mission from the ministry. They hired me to go out and find a foreign species of dragon around these parts."

The woman shook her head at him, "No, whoever their informant was, was terribly wrong. We would have noticed a new species of dragon moving into these parts and none have done so."

"Really? I wonder who would have sent me then?" Charlie asked and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you a member of the Order?" the Dark Mistress asked him.

Charlie looked over at her, all emotions masked, "Does it make a difference?"

She nodded her head, "It always does. Death Eaters have a tendency of loving to single out certain enemies. If you are an Order member or someone in your family is, that is all the reason in the world they will need."

Charlie dropped his mask and sighed, "Then yes, I am." He glanced at her apprehensively and wondered how she would react.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," he looked at her and saw it, her mask was gone.

Charlie sat up and crawled over to right in front of her. "How do I know that?" he whispered to her.

She looked up and was seemed momentarily caught in his gaze. "I…" she said and then her mask snapped in place again She looked away, "You are a secret right now. The only ones who know about you are my closest servants, my brother and I. My father doesn't know of your presence and nor will he."

There were so many things he wanted to ask from that sentence. So many but decided to choose a different route, "Why did you erase the others memories?"

"They are more loyal to my father than me, they would rat me out any chance they get. I want to keep you alive but my father would use you or kill you." She replied and she had fallen for exactly what he wanted.

"What do you care if I die? Why does it matter to you?" he asked, knowing that his questions should get him some definite answers.

"I…" she said and paused. Their gazes had caught again and Charlie couldn't stop himself any longer. He leaned forward, grabbing the arms of the chair he balanced himself, and he kissed her softly.

The moment seemed paused in time. Every thought in Charlie's mind left him as her lush lips met his and his eyes slid close in the bliss of the moment. He felt her soft hand took his cheek but after a moment, she pushed him away. He fell back onto the bed.

He looked up at her since she was standing; she seemed flustered and almost disappointed. "That was not supposed to happen." She muttered.

He got off of the bed and made her look at him, "It was my fault. Look, I'm sorry if I got you in trouble with your father." The blood rush got to him and he was going to fall. She grabbed onto him and tried to steady him but it was a little too late. The two fell onto the bed; the woman was on top of him, "Sorry about that too."

She giggled, she actually giggled and it sounded wonderful to him. "Don't worry about it, I've never been the most balanced person either."

He smiled up at her, "Well don't think I'm that graceful either."

"I took that from the position you put us in." she smirked at him.

"Well sorry princess but I've haven't been standing in awhile." Charlie decided it would be okay to be sarcastic back, especially since she didn't seem that tense anymore.

She rolled off of him, to his utter disappointment, and sat up. "You know, I actually came in here to heal you."

"Well that's very kind of you." Charlie said repositioning to lay back down correctly on the bed.

The woman rolled her eyes and took out her wand. With a few enchantments that Charlie actually didn't hear because she could cast the spell mentally, he felt normal. Well normal except for his hand that still had the burn on it the Cortnor had given him. She grabbed the edge of the sheet and ripped off a part of it. After transfiguring it into medical gauze, she took hold of his hand and began wrapping it. "There you go," she said. "Letting burns heal on their own allows better skin repair and less chance of scarring. Also if it wasn't magically healed, then you can get rid of any scarring later on."

"Wow, you know a lot about healing don't you?" Charlie asked, slightly impressed that she knew something like that.

"I've been healing myself for years; I've kind of had to learn about those types of things." She stated.

"Why?" Charlie asked while examining his wrap.

"I've been…" she said and paused, "busy."

He decided that it would be best to inquire about that later, right now he was interested in why his gauze had turned blue. "What's going on?" he asked pointing with his other hand at the gauze.

"Oh, its Canadian frostbite gauze, works wonders on burns." She said as she very slowly began to unwrap the hand.

"How did you come across this stuff?" he asked.

"I guess you haven't noticed that Cortnor and Remming are Canadian." She said as she finished unwrapping his hand. He brought his hand up to him and studied it. It looked as it always had, not even a sign of being burnt, the only difference was his hand was really cold. "That stuffs amazing," he muttered.

"Well if you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower, I stink." She said and got up.

"Wait," he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Yes?" she asked looking from her captured hand to his face.

"Please, please tell me your name." he asked, meaning every word.

She smiled softly at him and leaned over. She lightly kissed him on the lips and breathed her name on his warm lips. She then took her leave through a different door.

He laid back down on the bed and as he did so, the torch went out. He closed his eyes and thought of her knowing that his dreams would be only about her and he breathed her name into the night's darkness, "Nicole."

64646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464646464

That's the end to chapter 4, and I know this doesn't sound like its getting anywhere, but don't worry, it is.


	5. Pureblood Marriages

Chapter 5: Pureblood Marriages

Nicole awoke the next day feeling more refreshed and re-energized than she had in a long time. There was an extra bounce in her step as she made her way to her wardrobe. She was deciding what to wear when there was a knock on her door. Grabbing one of her wands and stuffing it into a secret pocket quickly, she walked away from the wardrobe and called out, "Come in."

To her surprise Draco walked in. He was in new black and dark green robes that looked rather good on him but his look didn't look half as good. It was obvious that he was bothered and frustrated. "Hey slick," she said before turning back to put her wand back.

"Hey," he replied tiredly.

They had known each other for an extremely long time now since he was her little brother's best friend and could instantly tell that something was really bad. "What's wrong blondie?" she asked.

He smiled slightly before walking over and sitting on her bed. Draco watched the mortal goddess walk over to a window in a black satin nightgown that would have normally made him drool but not at the moment. "We have a problem." He sighed and watched as she let in her Artic Phoenix that had flown out for a midnight flight.

Nicole turned to him, stroking her phoenix lightly, and asked, "What problem?"

"Well…Our fathers were talking." He replied.

She walked over to her bird stand and maneuvered the magical blue bird onto it before turning back to him, "About?" she asked.

"Well…proper pureblood etiquettes." He sighed again but this was because Nicole had put on her house robes over her nightgown.

"So what rule has one of us broken?" she asked, crawling onto her bed.

"Well…I'm sixteen and the next patriarch of the Malfoy lineage and…" but he was cut off because Harry came bursting into the room.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?!?!?!!!!!" he shouted.

Nicole's eyes widened considerably, "What?" she demanded out of Draco.

"I had no part of this!" he said looking back between the two siblings. "I only walked in on the conversation that our fathers were having! It's because in pureblood terms, both Harry and I are in need of fiancés and you," he said looking at Nicole the whole time, "Have only avoided doing this beforehand because he wanted to keep you working for him and because no candidates have shown up! I didn't want this either." He said seeing the betrayed look on her face.

"I can't believe I'm going to get married!" she said standing up, she went over to her wardrobes and pulled out some wizarding robes. She started undressing, forgetting about the two boys in the room, and began changing until she heard a loud THUMP! She turned around, holding the nightgown over her chest, and saw that Draco was no where in sight and Harry had his back turned to her. "What happened now?" she asked irritated.

"Your brother pushed me!" Draco grumbled from the other side of the bed.

"You shouldn't have been checking out my sister." He replied indifferently.

Nicole rolled her eyes and continued to change grumbling the entire time about women's rights and the unfair state being a pureblood has put her in. "Why is it always me?!" she nearly screamed as she left the room.

Ignoring Draco and Harry's obvious attempts to slow her down, Nicole continued storming through the floors and up different staircases until she finally navigated to the wing she wanted. Not bothering to knock on the wing doors, she flew through and pounded on the drawing room's door with her clenched fist, knowing that the drawing room was bound to be where her father and Mr. Malfoy were. "Father, I need to speak with you." She said with a very strained voice.

"Come in," was the calm reply of Tom Riddle. She entered and closed the door behind her. Not to her surprise, her father and Lucius were sitting in nicely cushioned seats, drinks in hand, and satisfaction on their faces.

"Father, there have been literally a handful of times that we have ever disagreed on anything but now, you have gone too far. Father this is unacceptable; even though I am a pureblood woman, I do believe that I have worked hard enough and have earned enough respect that I should be treated just as equal as any other man in my status. Your arrangement of my marriage was not only without my presence but without my consent." She had been standing tall and strong the entire time with the powerful command in her voice that would have made most people quiver.

Since his daughter had acted accordingly but did show control, the Dark Lord decided to talk this one over with her. "And so we shall see if I change my mind, however, before we do that, Harry! Draco!" he shouted over Nicole's shoulder.

The door creaked open and Harry and Draco stood there, obviously they had been eavesdropping. "Draco, I am ashamed of you, how many times have I taught you not to eavesdrop on your elder's conversations?" Lucius Malfoy snapped at his son.

"Why Lucius, it is alright; after all, we are also talking about his marriage as well. Boys, Nicole, please have a seat." He said and with a swish of his dark wand, three extra chairs appeared to host the new arrivals.

Once they had situated themselves (Draco next to his father, with Nicole sitting next to him and Harry sitting next to her), Lord Voldemort spoke, "Dearest Nicole, you are my only daughter and also the oldest of my children. You were bound to become wed sooner than Harry of course and according to pureblood etiquette, you should have been wed quite a few years ago. The only reason you have managed to avoid such marriage is because you have had no suitors come and offer, I had never prearranged a marriage for you because I couldn't risk your exposure at the time, and you have been in a line of work that most men do not find attractive in a partner. After all, assassination and bounty hunting have never been pretty businesses. With this war waging on how it is, I would like to reassure that my lineage be passed on. You both have been marked and mixed with my blood, both of you baring scars as proof." Lord Voldemort said looking back and forth between his children. Harry felt the scar on his forehead tingle lightly and Nicole felt the similar scar quiver on the back of her neck. "Since you are the older, I had to take care of your marriage first Nicole but do not feel left out my son," the Dark Lord slightly smirked at Harry, "you're next."

The siblings glanced at each other with knowing looks. "Father," Nicole said. "Did what I say have no effect? You said so yourself, I have worked as your assassin and bounty hunter for years now. Can I not choose a mate on my own will?"

"Is the young Mr. Malfoy not enough for you my dear?" Riddle asked.

Nicole smirked on the inside, it was a loaded question, like many he asked her were so she knew how to handle this, "Dear father, I am extremely grateful for your concern however, Mr. Malfoy and I do not share a relationship of that kind. If you could give me some time however, I may be able to either find someone on my own or maybe Mr. Malfoy and I could come to those terms that you do wish of us."

Her father let out his smirk, "I've taught you well young one, however, if you do wish to find someone that you think will suite you then please, go on right ahead and find someone. Since you have reached such status, I do not have a time limit for you but I will expect results. If you feel it necessary to travel out to find other purebloods then go on, you have my permission."

Quickly thinking, Harry asked, "Father, if I may, can I too go along with my sister in hopes of finding someone as well. You did say that I will be next, so why should I wait to search when I could start sooner?"

Tom Riddle nodded his head, "Go on then, you have my permission as well but first I ask that you go to at least one class with Bella before going out."

The siblings stood up and in unison said, "Thank you Father," before bowing their heads and leaving.

"My Dark Lord, I thought you agreed that my son here would have your daughter?" Lucius questioned politely.

"Do not worry Lucius, you too Draco, my daughter is too much like her mother. It is borderline impossible for her to find someone that she would actually agree with. Draco you will marry my daughter, do not fear otherwise." He responded taking a sip of his drink.

"Thank you my Dark Lord for such a flattering as being the one to marry such a fine specimen of woman like your daughter." Draco gushed. "I will fulfill my duties as her future fiancé."

"Dark Lord, I can not wait for such powerful and pure families as ours to finally unite. I feel like we are all family now anyway." Lucius bowed.

"Thank you my trusted followers, now leave me. I'm feeling a bit tired." Lord Voldemort stood up and watched as one of his most loyal Death Eaters and his son bow before him and leave.

Lord Voldemort stood there for a moment looking out the window, swirling the last of his wine-nectar mix, he sighed and said, "You should have chosen me Lillian; things would have been a lot easier for the both of us if you were here with me." He finished off the last of his drink before going to take an early afternoon nap.

05050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505050505

Sorry to all those who had to wait for this chapter. My bad!


	6. Britian's MILF

I'm swinging the story's over to a different place!!! Haha.

This chapter is to DivineDarkness, my only reviewer.

Prepare yourself, I'm introducing a third Potter child because I can.

By the way, M.I.L.F. is an American acronym for 'mother I'd like to fuck'. Yeah I know, but it's true.

060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606

Chapter 6: Britain's M.I.L.F.

Fred and George Weasley were standing at the top of the staircase of number 12 Grimmauld Place, which was also the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, watching a witch on the bottom floor standing just outside the meeting room. She was in muggle clothing and the business skirt she wore could not hide her long legs. Her long earthy auburn hair was tied up in a messy bun and the bland heels, despite their ordinary appearance, toned her legs. The twins couldn't help themselves, for a mom, she was hot.

"Ah guys, could you quit lookin' at my mom like that?" said a different teenage voice. The younger boy was short and skinny with his mother's hair and his father's eyes. He looked slightly perturbed at finding some of his friends checking his mom out.

"Not our fault your mom looks like that." Fred said, not bothering to look away.

"Sorry Jamie," George said. "But, ah, no offense but your mom's a right looker."

"You know, she's old enough to be your mother too." The young Jamie Potter remarked.

"Yeah but she isn't ours." Ron Weasley replied as he too came up to the railing and looked the woman up and down.

Yet at that moment a man approached her with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. He smirked as he pulled her into a hug and a kiss. The trio of young males groaned in disappointment. "Hey boys," James Potter yelled up to the trio. "Just because I have good taste doesn't mean you get to stare at her all day."

Lilly smacked her husband on the chest lightly. "Hush up James, I'm not that good looking."

"Says you Lillian." A new friend arrived. Sirius Black laughed lightly as Lilly glared at him. "We need to get in there, the meeting is starting soon."

"You boys need to get back in that room. We aren't paying you to stare at me as James so eloquently put it." She told them.

"Mom, I don't need a babysitter." Jamie ran up to the railing and said.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten into trouble. Fred, George, you can take him and watch him in the library." Mrs. Potter said commandingly.

"But Mom! Dad?" Jamie said looking to his father for support.

"I'm not arguing with your mother about this one. Sorry sport but we've got to go." James said before steering his wife into the meeting room.

"Get going," Sirius said.

"But uncle!" Jamie yelled, knowing that calling his godfather that would weaken him.

"Sorry but I can't argue this one with her. Bye boys." Sirius said before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Let's goes Jamie," Ron said. The group went back into the library where Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley awaited them. "About time you four showed up, Jamie has a lot of work to do." Hermione announced as she let the scroll of work Mrs. Potter had left in Hermione's care unfurl. "Looks like you need help with Charms."

"Ah, Hermione, its still summer, do I really have to do schoolwork now?" Jamie moaned.

"Your mother will be expecting a report of your progress once the meeting is over and I intend for it to be a good report." Hermione replied sternly.

Jamie had been caught the night of his parents' anniversary riding on his broom around the house, drunk. He had startled the house elves into a frenzy, broken his mother's favorite sculpture and had taken down the chandelier. Now a month later, he was being babysat by his friends while the Gryffindors' head prefect lead his study session and even though he had been chosen to become a Gryffindor prefect as well, his mother's punishment had not been dropped.

"Ah Hermione, we're just here for a little bit," said Fred. "Can't the boy have a little fun while we're here?"

"Yeah Hermione," George said, wrapping his arms around her waist and setting his chin on the top of her head. "Can't we have a little fun?" he whispered the last part, knowing she'd be the only one to hear him.

"I don't know it's just…" she trailed off.

"It's just that it's Mrs. Potter telling you and you don't want to disappoint her." Ginny supplied.

"Yeah…I mean….ever since mom and dad died…" Hermione sighed.

"She's been the closest mother-type person who actually understands that's been around." Ginny supplied yet again.

"Yeah…" Hermione sighed yet again.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk?" George offered, still not having let go of her.

"Just help Jamie with Charms for a little bit." Hermione said as she let herself be led off by George.

"Oh believe me, I'll have Jamie doing some charming work." Ginny smirked devilishly.

"Ginny!" Hermione said before leaving the room with George.

Jamie blushed and Ron, Neville and Fred looked very uncomfortable at the moment before Fred remembered he had 'a letter to write'. "Uh yeah, I do, uh, too." Ron lied as he got up and left the room with his brother.

"I think I'll go with them," Neville blushed and left as well.

"Now that we're alone," Ginny said and smiled at Jamie.

Jamie blushed, "Uh yeah…so Ginny, what'd ya want to do?" he stumbled on his words as Ginny got up and went to sit next to Jamie.

"Just because we're alone doesn't mean we have to do anything Jamie, I just wanted to get the other guys to leave." Ginny said as she rearranged her chair to face his.

"Oh," he said relieved and allowed her to sit in his lap. They pulled the other chair closer so that she could slouch into him comfortably. "The last thing I need is my parents and me having a safe-sex talk."

They both shuddered at the thought of having one of _those_ talks with their parents. Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and listened to his heart beat as he hugged her close to him. There was a moment's silence before Ginny asked, "So what do you think our kids will be like?"

"I'm not sure… I just hope that if we have a girl, that she looks like you. She'll be the most beautiful baby girl." He kissed the top of his girlfriend's head as she smiled brightly. James Potter was a pureblood and so, his son had to follow pureblood etiquette which meant that he was betrothed at birth to another pureblood. After admitting to their parents' of their relationship, their ecstatic parents had informed them of their arranged marriage that they would have been told on Jamie's sixteenth birthday but since they were already together, why not inform them?

There was a long moment before Jamie finally gave in and pulled the Charms textbook to him that Hermione had retrieved for him. Ginny put it into her lap and read aloud; she occasionally stopped to direct his arm movements correctly until he got it and then continued reading.

060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606

George and Hermione:

The couple stood on the balcony of the late Mrs. Black's room. It, like the rest of the house, was invisible to most so they, being part of the balcony, were safe from alien eyes. George silently held Hermione as she cried out her mourning tears for her parents' deaths. She had only recently found out that she had been adopted after having to go through her parents' paperwork but that could not subsided her sorrow, if anything, it worsened it. "Why…" she sobbed. "Did those stupid D-D-Death Eaters…"another muffled moan, "kill th-em-em…?"

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe they thought you were in the Order?" George offered his theory but he knew it wouldn't help.

"But…I'm not of age..." Hermione sniffled. She was stuffy and had cried all the tears she could.

"Do you think that really matters to them?" he asked, running a hand through her soft hair.

"N-n-no…" she hiccupped; crying had that effect on her.

He tilted her head back and smiled at her, "I love it when you do that."

"S-stop i-it." She hiccupped again.

He kissed her tearstained cheeks and smiled softly as she hiccupped again. He lightly kissed her soft lips and laughed softly when she hiccupped into his lips. "W-will you h-help me already?" she asked with a stubborn look.

He smiled and brought out his wand. With a quiet spell, she stopped hiccupping and with another spell, her puffy red eyes went back to normal. Although their lives were extremely different, George was out of school and of age, had half-owner of a thriving joke shop, and, not to mention, a real member of the Order, while Hermione was still in school, still a minor, but with the gifted intellect that would one day put her into a high office in the Ministry, the two had somehow found each other. Even though in the past the two had many differences, it had Mrs. Potter that pointed out to Hermione why George interested her so much. He was everything she refused to be and a little more. He was a trouble-maker, had an out-going and wild streak that was very prominent, and even though he wasn't as smart, he always knew what to say while she was the perfect prefect, always had a contained personality that only showed to the people she was closest to, and was always the one to come up with the flawless plans. The couple wouldn't be able to spend much time together once she was back in school so they spent as much time together as possible. He and Mrs. Potter were the only ones to see her cry over her parents' unfortunate deaths.

Hermione reached up to pull George's head down to kiss him. Her kiss was very passionate and got a moan out of him when she sucked on his bottom lip. She broke away from him and smiled seductively. "Why must you do that to me?" George groaned.

"I had to get you back for making fun of me." Hermione smirked.

"I wasn't making fun of you and what about all of the other times?" George asked.

"Can't a girl have her fun?" Hermione asked.

"Well I guess I can have my fun then," he smirked and picked up her up to set her on the balcony's outside table. She made a muffled 'oompf' sound on landing since her mouth had been occupied by George's. He broke away to smile at her again before kissing her deeply. They kissed each other until a bolt of lightening flashed through the sky followed quickly by a shock of thunder. Hermione jumped at the unexpected change of weather and George held her closer. He laughed as the rain started pouring down, "Talk about a summer in London. Figures that the weather likes to ruin moments." He laughed again and led Hermione inside to avoid getting any wetter, which was close to impossible.

Once inside, Hermione took off her soaked robes while George ignited the monstrous fireplace. Following Hermione's actions, George laid his robes at a safe distance close to the fireplace to dry off. Left in a pair of baggy stretch blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a fairy design across the front, Hermione curled her legs under her in front of the fireplace and wrapped her arms around her to warm up. George, in a pair of baggy black jeans and a wife-beater, sat behind her and pulled her close to warm her up. Hermione loved having those strong arms wrapped around like that and felt very content to just sit there with him. Soon enough, the couple delved into idle chit-chat.

060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606

Meanwhile:

"Checkmate," Ron called. Ron and Fred had been playing a game of wizards' chest for the past thirty minutes when finally Ron won.

"Great move Ron," Neville commented as he looked over the board once more to be sure. "Don't think I saw that one coming."

"Yeah well neither did I," Fred grumbled. "Ah, well, Neville you want to play?" Fred asked but before he could reply there was a tapping sound at the window. A chestnut barn owl with large gold eyes stood there waiting to be let in. "Angelina," Fred said and allowed the owl into the room.

The owl looked very grumpy for having to fly during such rainy weather and wouldn't hold his leg out for Fred and refused to let Fred touch him. "Sorry about the rain Ed," Fred apologized to the owl, who hooted rather irritably back and flew to perch on top of the drawing room's bookcase. "Ah Edward come back here." Fred said trying to coax the bird down.

"Whose bird's that?" Neville asked.

"It's Angelina's and she hasn't seen me in awhile, girl's probably worried about me." Fred said still looking at the scowling owl. "Edward hates getting wet and flying through bad weather so he's not too happy right now."

"That's a bit of an understatement." Ron said as he watched the owl flap dust up so it would land on Fred.

Fred backed up and shook his head rather dog-like so as to get the dust off. Neville sneezed rather violently from all the dust arousing his allergies and fell back a bit from the ferocity. He backed up into a cabinet and a rather large vase fell off and landed right on Neville's head. The boy nearly screamed as his head was now stuck in the vase. "Guys! I think there's something in here! Help me!!" Neville's cry for help was muffled from the vase but the other two could hear him.

"It's all right Neville, calm down!" Fred said as he brought out his wand. Fred tried aiming for the vase but Neville was running around too much. "Neville stop running!"

The door opened and Sirius stood there watching Neville run around with a vase on his head, Fred aiming his wand at Neville and Ron trying his best not to bust out laughing. When Neville came running past Sirius, Sirius stuck his foot out and Neville tripped on it. Neville fell to the ground but before he did, the vase popped off his head and rolled across the room. Neville jumped up and started dusting his head off rather frantically. "Get it off me! Get it off me!" Neville shouted and dusted his head off many more times than necessary.

"Get what off of you Neville?" Sirius asked.

"That!" Neville pointed at the vase and as if on queue a rather large spider crawled out of the vase and stumbled about from its own state of dizziness.

Ron gasped rather loudly and headed for the door. Sirius grabbed him before he could go and announced, "Dumbledore thinks you guys should be there for this one."

"Why?" Neville asked, making sure to get the dust off of his shoulders.

"I don't care why let's just go," Ron said rather frantically.

The group left and met up with James, Hermione, and George on the staircase. The large group entered the meeting room.

06060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606060606

And there's the sixth chapter! I know not all that interesting but hey! It's supposed to be updating you on the Light side whereabouts. Keep the reviews coming!


	7. Just Friends

Two chapter updates in one night?! I'm insane!

Let's get it going!

07070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

Chapter 7: Just Friends…

The next few days at the Riddle Manor were pretty uneventful, well, for the Riddle family standards anyway. Charlie and Nicole talked more often and it even became almost a routine. They knew a good bit about each other, though truth be told Nicole knew a whole lot more about Charlie than he knew about her, and even though they didn't admit it aloud, they had become friends. Harry too had found himself befriending the Weasley. Charlie had an older brother effect on Harry that Harry wasn't used to but was subconsciously accepting it.

The usual happenings around the Manor continued as usual until one evening. Lord Voldemort found out that a group of Death Eaters had become traitorous and were going to run to the Order. Most of the people were dead by now but it had nothing to do with Harry or Nicole's work.

Instead, the siblings were having the onerous task of finding themselves future spouses. For the past few days, Nicole was having trouble finding anyone that even came close to her suitable taste. _Well, except for one…Damn Nicole! Don't think that!!_ She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. It had been a long night for the siblings since all they found was old scumbags or youthful whores that only wanted a piece of them and definitely not a piece the siblings were willing to give up.

"This is getting fucking, damn, bloody ridiculous." Harry spat angrily. This was the third time an old man had tried to feel him up on a date that was supposed to be set up for Nicole.

"Just be glad that we had the fondue instead of the salad." Nicole muttered back. While her supposed date had been hitting on Harry, Harry's had been flirting with her. Now she didn't have problems accepting the woman's preferences, but she did however have problems with her age. It was hard to imagine marrying someone a little over a hundred years older than you.

"Yeah, maybe the old geezer will remember not to mess with me when I have fondue forks in reaching distance." A malicious grinned crossed his face at remembering how fun it had been to stab the old man's hand that had attempted to travel up his knee.

"Are all of these dates going to be like this? I only have so much patience. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask Lucius if he knew any purebloods we could hook up with." Nicole grumbled.

"I think he's doing this on purpose; tomorrow, let's curse him and find out." Harry growled.

"We'll see what tomorrow brings, night little brother." She said and watched as he stormed down his hallway.

"Good night big sister. I'm attached to you." He called back over his shoulder to her.

She smirked at his retreating back and then turned around to head to her wing. 'I'm attached to you' was there way of saying 'I love you' but only different. Between them, it not only meant brotherly-sisterly love but it also meant that they only trusted each other. Feelings were not permitted at such a high level of pureblood society and being assassins and bounty hunters they couldn't have liabilities, so many just thought it was a code for 'we have an assignment later, get ready' because the few people who heard them say that saw them before they usually left for missions.

Nicole made it to her wing and passed by a door before stopping. A noise was admitting lightly from behind the door. She slowly backed up a few steps and listened. Someone was singing, not just anyone, it was Charlie. She listened carefully, secretly enjoying his voice. It was a soft baritone that somehow soothed her from her night of irritation. When he was finished, she softly opened the door. Charlie was lying on the bed upside down and was holding a book over him to read. "You have a beautiful singing voice," Nicole said quietly.

Charlie nearly jumped a foot off of the bed and the book fell on him. He sat up, the book falling off the bed, and looked to see who had heard him. Nicole smiled softly, walked in and softly closed the door behind her. "You're back," he said.

"I'm back," she replied.

"You heard me." He said.

"I heard you." She replied.

"You're not laughing." He said.

"I'm not laughing," she replied smiling a bit more. "Why would I?"

"Because I'm not used to people hearing me sing so I'm probably not all that good." Charlie admitted and noticed what she was wearing.

Nicole stood there with her hair in light waves held in a bun by hair chopsticks; she had on a black dress that caressed her figure and the low cut front flattered her chest; it was held up by small straps while down the front was an intricate criss-cross pattern down the entire front of the dress between a strong fabric and a soft silk lying beneath; her dress cut up the sides to mid-thigh and showed off her black high-heels; all the meanwhile she held a silk sash that draped between her elbows. Even with the simple jewelry she wore, Charlie thought she was breath-taking. After their few short daily conversations, Charlie was aware of why she was going out every night but he had yet to see what she wore when she would leave. Now he had an idea.

"You…You look amazing." He said so softly he thought he'd whispered.

"Thank you," she smiled slightly and turned to see what the book on the floor was. "What were you reading?"

"I…oh…I," he said shaking his head and turning to pick up the book on the floor. The cover read 'Mythical Legends of the North' in rather old looking writing and held the appearance of a rather long textbook. He held it up, "Cortnor brought me this. He said it was from the library and thought I needed something to do."

"That was very thoughtful of him." She said and took another step forward.

"Would…would you like to sit down?" Charlie asked and moved over. He was in his old jeans that were now cut at the knees and he wore a clean wife-beater.

"I…" Nicole said thinking of the time but decided against her better judgment and replied, "Yes, actually I would." She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She bent over to take off her heels and then crawled up onto the bed. "Hope you don't mind my appearance."

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing." They smiled at each other before a moment of silence occurred. "Well…" Charlie finally said. "I was reading the part about the dragons."

"I figured that," Nicole replied reaching for the book. Her hand accidentally swiped across Charlie's and he had to try his hardest not to reach for her hand. She took the book and laid it between the two of them. "Here," she said turning to the chapter about dragons, "Dragons."

"Well that'll be quite a boring chapter," a proper British accent called out. "Why don't you got to the one about cats? They're quite fascinating really."

"Leon, get out here." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

The same great lynx that Charlie remembered from his first night jumped onto the edge of the bed. "It's you!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yes it's me you great buffoon, keep your voice down." The lynx replied.

"Leon, apologize. It's not his fault you decided to be antisocial." Nicole told the lynx.

"Oh fine then," the lynx turned to Charlie, "Sorry there old chap; I just assume that I am not used to having other males in my territory."

"That's quite alright," Charlie said, feeling slightly silly for talking to a big cat.

"I'll have you know," he said, his attention back on Nicole, "that I have been a quite proper gentlemen thorough out his entire stay. I haven't even scratched the fellow in his sleep yet."

"Well good," she replied to him and held out her hand. The lynx walked over and sat in her lap, purring rather loudly when she started to scratch behind his ears. "He's a Transylvanian Mountain Lynx," she said seeing his confusion.

"I didn't think Transylvania had lynxes." He said staring at the cat.

"There are quite a few prides around there but most people don't know about them because they're quite rare. You could guess why." She said as she scratched under his chin.

"I could only assume." Charlie replied.

"We lynxes have many magical properties in our blood and with so much in us we also have many magical abilities. Back in 1883, the Ministry of Magic had to put our species on the endangered species list because of how many people were killing us off for those properties. Not many people know of us anymore because most people think we're entirely gone but that is a lie, the ministry has been keeping us secret." Leon replied rather sleepily.

"What kind of properties?" Charlie asked, interested in the new magical species.

Leon looked at him and replied rather bluntly, "Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?"

"Now Leon that's not nice, he's a friend and you should be nice to him." Nicole said.

"I'm a friend?" Charlie looked up at her face.

Their eyes met and it was obvious that their emotions couldn't be hid from each other much longer. "I…" Nicole started but stopped. Charlie reached up and cupped her face in his hand. "Am I just a friend?" he whispered.

"I…I don't know," she whispered back.

"Maybe we should find out."

The lynx's sudden departure was unnoticed by the two because Charlie was closing the space between them. Their lips touched and an electric shock of longing shook them both and with that their eyes slid close in bliss. Nicole wrapped her hands around Charlie's neck loosely while Charlie snaked an arm around her waist.

"Well, looks like my job's done in here. Let's go play watch-out old chap." Leon said to himself as he left the room and into a different room.

Charlie reached up and took out the sticks allowing her hair to flow down. Nicole could feel his tongue on her lips, dying for permission which she so willingly gave. She loved the taste of his mouth and felt herself lying down in the bliss of it all. Charlie propped himself above her, kissing her passionately. The sash fell onto the bed as Nicole began running her hands down his back. He groaned when her nails scratched down his back. "Vocal one aren't we?" Nicole whispered as Charlie kissed down her chin and on her soft neck.

"You have no idea," he said before groaning again as she bit right above his collar bone softly. "Merlin, you have no idea." He said before continuing to kiss her neck. Charlie stopped kissing to gasp because her mouth had found the area behind his ear. She moaned into his ear softly when his hand traveled up the slit in her dress, grasping onto her thigh. Their lips found each other again and locked on for dear life.

The other door, which leads to her room, slammed open with Harry behind it. "Gaah!" Harry almost yelled at barging in on her sister at that moment.

"Damn it Harry, could you have come at a worse time?!" Nicole yelled at him.

"I could have but I'm glad I didn't!" Harry yelled with his head still turned away.

Charlie rolled off of her and said, "It's alright Harry, nothing happened."

"Says you!" Harry yelled turning back. "I didn't walk in on nothing!"

Nicole sat up and redid her hair, "Let's have this argument some other time; right now, explain to me why you are running around in my wing."

"They found the last traitor. It was Gareth and he's at the Order Headquarters, which they also found. No one else can do it but us." Harry explained quickly.

"Are we to go and retrieve?" Nicole asked, choosing to ignore Charlie's shock.

"It's a duo snag-and-tag run; I've been told we leave a.s.a.p. Father doesn't want too much leakage." Harry said, choosing to ignore Charlie too.

Nicole stood up, "Right, go get ready and meet me in the entrance hall. You'll update me from there."

Harry shot Charlie a look, "what about him?"

Nicole glanced over her shoulder, "I'll explain later."

He took that and quickly left the room using the front entrance. Nicole turned around to see Charlie staring at her. "Snag-and-tag? That sounds like…You're a bounty hunter aren't you?" Charlie asked.

"I do as my Father asks of me." Nicole said looking away from his shocked face. "I am also an assassin. I take care of any traitors or high people that go against my Father."

"Then why isn't the entire Ministry dead then?" Charlie asked.

"My Father doesn't want total obliteration, he wants reform and I do what any child would do for their parent, I help him." Nicole said monotonously. "You can think whatever you want of me but I do what needs to be done."

Charlie reached out and grabbed her hand. She looked back at his face. "I know you're a good person," Charlie quietly said to her. "You wouldn't have saved me if you weren't."

"I…" Nicole sighed. "It's hard to believe that in this line of work anymore."

Charlie stood up on his knees so he could be closer to her. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face up. "I know you don't want to believe me or even be around me. Your Father has forced this into your head but that won't stop me from believing and it won't stop me from feeling this way about you." He bent his head down slightly and softly kissed her lips.

"I'll explain more when I can," she said after breaking away. "I've got to go." She turned around to go to the door that Harry had entered from.

"Hey Nicole," he said to her right before she reached the door. She turned around to face him. "If you see my mother, tell her I'm alright and if you could, somehow, talk to Bill." Charlie got up and retrieved a folded piece of parchment on the desk. He placed it in her hands. "Here, he'll understand it better than anyone."

She nodded her head but before she could leave, Charlie grabbed her and kissed her again. Feeling herself beginning to melt into his touch, she pulled away. They looked at each other for a moment before she turned and left him to his chamber.

070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707070707

Chapter seven!!! A little romance blossoming? Of course!

Uh-oh! Looks like the Order of the Phoenix headquarters is in trouble! Muwhahaha!!

Review Time!!!


	8. The Headquarters

Sit back and relax because this one is going to be a long one.

Prepare yourself for a lot of information leakage!

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Chapter 8: The Headquarters

The members of the Order of the Phoenix had filed into the room and were now settling themselves into their seats. The entire Order was here tonight, which about fifty people give or take, for an emergency meeting Dumbledore called the 'the most important of meetings yet'.

Lily Potter was very anxious to see what was so bloody important about this meeting because if it was so bloody important then why on earth were they still waiting ten minutes later. She had been in a meeting with the Minister of Magic discussing Hogwarts policies and efficiently but discreetly saying how the Ministry needs to butt out. She shifted in her seat a bit, irritable about the whole ordeal. James wrapped an arm around his wife and held her a bit closer. "Calm down Lillian," he whispered her full name in her ear and she knew then that she was being noticeable.

"I'm sorry James but this is getting ridiculous, why is Albus waiting?" she said glancing over to Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in a cushy black armchair on the small risen platform that was before the massive fireplace. He looked passively over the crowd of members who were all having quiet chit-chat amongst themselves. His eyes passed over Lilly and lingered for a moment. She felt a peculiar sensation in the back of her mind and an odd little smile passed over the old wizard's face; he continued gazing over the crowd.

Someone opened the door and Lilly looked back to see who it was. Severus Snape walked up the alley way between the divided halves of organized seats and straight up to Dumbledore. There was some whispering traded between the two men before Dumbledore stood up and silence ensue the room. Dumbledore smiled graciously before announcing across the room, "Many of you are probably wondering why I am starting the meeting fifteen," he looked down at his pocket watch with all the planets and random hands. "Excuse me, sixteen minutes late." His gaze distinctly landed on Lily and he gave her that same odd smile. "You'll have to excuse my bad timing, but it seems that you could say our guest was running late."

There was an obvious amount of curious glances between the Order members before everyone looked back to Dumbledore. He began, "Before we get to him though, I have a few things to say. A key Order member has gone missing. It would seem that Charlie Weasley disappeared during his Ministry assignment and no one has been able to contact him for the past week." There was a loud sob from the back of the room where the elder Weasley were standing, Mrs. Weasley was crying. "There, there Molly, he'll be alright, I promise we'll find him." Dumbledore called across the room. This did not seem to lighten her mood at all and turned to her husband for comfort. "Now, if anyone knows absolutely anything, please help us. As you can tell, he is sorely missed."

Dumbledore went on for the next five minutes with updating everyone on the different happenings in the Order until finally he began on something else. "I am now going to inform everyone on why I called for such a large and important meeting." It was obvious that many of the members sat up a bit in their seats, now a bit more attentive to what Dumbledore had to say.

Dumbledore paused before continuing, "It seems that we have a guest. He has very important information that I think could help us all very much. He is my guest and I wish that no harm come to him from anyone in this room while he is here. Mr. Gareth, please come in." Almost every Ministry worker that was an Order member stood up, including James and Sirius, ready to attack. Blake Gareth was a Ministry worker before everyone found out that he was a well Death Eater who was leaking information to You-Know-Who, he had many charges pressed against him but no one could get a hold of him since he was working for the Dark Lord.

A very grumpy looking Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody guided Gareth into the meeting room. Gareth was rather skinny and ruffled looking and he kept anxiously looking around the room, waiting for someone to attack him. "Mr. Gareth," Dumbledore said loudly making Gareth jump. "Welcome."

Gareth nodded his head, "Thank you Dumbledore."

"Actually," Dumbledore said, "Sirius, James, do you mind going and retrieving the elder children? I think the twins, and the other older ones could also benefit from this conversation. You can leave the young Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley where they are though."

"Do you really think that's safe with him here?" James asked rather crossly referring to Gareth.

"Mr. Gareth means no harm upon anyone here. If anything he is in need of our help." Dumbledore nodded his head.

The two men didn't argue any further, though they looked like they wanted to, but went off to retrieve the teenagers. A few minutes of awkward silence later, the men returned with the teenagers in suit. The Weasley children went to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's sides while Hermione went to sit with the Potters and Neville went to sit in the only other empty seat next to Tonks.

Blake Gareth stood, a drop of sweat sliding down his forehead, on the raised platform. Dumbledore was still in his seat behind Gareth, a hand placed on his robe inside his robes for Gareth's protection while everyone else watched Gareth with apprehension or hatred. Hermione had her arm wrapped around Mrs. Potter's, worry haunting them both.

"I-I have come to the Order with some valuable information." Gareth stuttered.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?!" James Potter demanded.

He received agreed mumbling across the room. Gareth took a small step back, fearing that he was about to get attacked by fifty some odd enemies. "I do assure you all that this is not a trap," Dumbledore said calmly. "I have every reason to believe everything Mr. Gareth has informed and I ask that you all hold your commentary and questions until after Mr. Gareth has finished." Dumbledore looked to Gareth who was looking back and forth between him and the crowd of Order members timidly. Dumbledore nodded his head after a moment of silence to ensure their agreed patience, "You may continue Mr. Gareth."

Gareth nodded his head and then looked back at the crowd. "He seems fearful," Hermione whispered to Lily as Gareth looked toward all of the doors, expecting something, "but I'm not sure it's us he's afraid of."

Lily watched him for a moment before whispering back, "I think you're right."

Gareth began shyly, "The Dark Lord has many enemies, not just the Order. Schemers, liars, traitors, they're all hidden in his ranks."

"Like you!" Sirius said, standing up. "You're a lying traitor, how are we supposed to believe you?!"

Gareth backed up, eyeing Sirius Black carefully, calculating his chances. "Mr. Black," Dumbledore said calmly but forcefully. "Please sit down, we've already established that and I will explain more thoroughly after we're done with Mr. Gareth's problem."

Sirius eyed Gareth before sitting back down next to James, both men very frustrated and angry. "As I was saying," Gareth said a little more confident with Dumbledore on his side. "The Dark Lord can't afford such things," Gareth seemed timid again, like something just hit him again, "so he sends out people to take care of those things for him." He waited for a moment, gathering any courage he had left, which wasn't much, before saying, "The Dark Lord sends out bounty hunters, assassins that do his bidding. They're the ones who have killed Death Eaters in the past; they're the ones who broke into the Ministry a little over a month ago. They're not normal; they're not Death Eaters like I used to be…they're much more than that." Gareth so quietly that it would have been hard to hear him had everyone not seemed to stop breathing all together.

"What are they then?" Lily asked timidly but in the silence her voice seemed to echo.

"They are his…" Gareth seemed afraid to even say it, "his children."

They're was a moment of silence as this new information sunk in before an eruption of chatter amongst the members occurred. "Members," Dumbledore said loudly. Everyone stopped talking. "What Mr. Gareth has told us is all true. It seems that Lord Voldemort," everyone reacted in their own ways while some seemed too shocked by the prior bombshell to even notice, "has children. Two correct Mr. Gareth?" Dumbledore asked politely to the Death Eater.

Gareth nodded his head, "there are two of them. A boy and a girl. When they go on missions alone, they're quick, lethal; it's hard to tell who will be next…. Then when they are together," Gareth seemed to be zoning out, his thoughts spilling from his mouth. Everyone watched him, almost horrified at what seemed to scare this man so much that the thought alone could make him visibly shake. "When they're together, oh it's bad. Nothing, no one, stands a chance. If the Dark Lord wants you dead and he sends them both, you're better off committing suicide then letting them find you. It's the easier of two deaths by a long shot. Knowing that they're coming after you, you can't breathe, you can't think, you just want to run but it won't work because you know they're coming after you. You want to die but you can't do it, you want to breath but the air seems to abandon you, you want to run but they're so much faster…" by the end of it, Gareth was barely whispering but his voice was heard around the room. He looked up, a maniac gleam in his eyes, the natural instinct of survival, "That's why I came here, only you can help me. Only you can stop them. You must help me, I know a lot. I'm willing to tell, just keep me hidden. I don't want to die."

Silence crept through the members, chilling them to the bone. It was hard to grasp what they had just heard but it was so real, so cold. "How do we stop these people?" James voiced his question quietly.

Gareth shook his head, "You can't; you can only run. They're too strong, too fast, and too powerful for any Order or Ministry tactics I've seen."

"Were they responsible for the Death Eater murders before the Ministry incident?" Hermione asked, Lily could see the gears in her head grinding and she knew Hermione was on to something.

"Yes brilliant girl," Gareth nodded, he wasn't joking. "They were responsible for those. They weren't together for those though and how did you know?"

"One of them is weaker than the other." Hermione stated in a tone that challenged anyone to go against her.

"How do you know?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked. He knew that Hermione Granger was brilliant, best student in her year, Head Girl at Hogwarts this year, but he was an Auror. He had seen the crimes, he had even been part of the investigation but all of the murders had come up empty handed. Hermione had only seen some of the paperwork, she hadn't even been there.

"You said so yourself in the reports I saw a month and a half ago." Hermione said, standing now so she could see Shacklebolt. "All of the crimes were committed in similar ways, similar forms. It was obvious that no Death Eater, or Auror at that, could have performed at those standards. Each crime was committed with precision and skill but there was a slight difference every time." She had gained the attention of every one in the room, though she wasn't paying attention to any of them, only looking at Kingsley who was standing in the back. "There was a slight magical signature on some but on others there weren't any. You thought it was the same person but I thought differently. With such accuracy and skill, it was obviously a professional. Different bounty hunters have different marks, and if they're good enough, they don't even have one. That's how I knew they were two different people. No matter how faint a magical marker is, once a professional has reached such a high degree, they don't have a mark anymore. That's why they're so lethal, they're magically untraceable."

Kingsley nodded his head understanding what she was saying perfectly, "You would make an excellent Auror."

Hermione blushed slightly as a couple of other Aurors agreed and Tonks even added, "come see me after your last year of school, I'm sure we can get you a job." She quickly sat right back down, Lily patted her arm affectionately while James smiled at her.

"So Miss Granger, what do you purpose?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Too embarrassed to look up, she said mostly to the floor, "If they're together supposedly they're impossible to defeat then I purpose that we separate them. We might be able to capture the weaker one if we knew a bit more."

Everyone turned to Gareth, "Alright then," Moody grunted. "You said you were willing to spill, you've already got one Veritaserum in you and I don't care if I have to use another one. Me and Albus have already seen your memories but the rest of the Order needs to know, so start talking."

Gareth nodded his head, "The girl is right. The boy, the Dark Prince, is the weaker of the two; he gives into his desires much easier than the girl, the Dark Princess. She is often called the Dark Mistress though because she has yet to marry."

"Are you telling us that the girl, the Dark Mistress or whatever, is old enough to marry?" Remus Lupin asked; he was trying to come up with any physical descriptions possible so the Order could possibly recognize them if seen.

"By pureblood standards she should have been married a while ago. I don't know her exact age but I overheard some Inner-Circle Death Eaters speak of her once. They were arguing whether or not one of their children should hurry up and offer marriage to the Dark Lord." Gareth seemed slightly more comfortable now that they believed him.

"Do you know if the Dark Lord's lady is dead? I mean the man does have children so some woman had to have given birth to them." Remus asked.

Gareth fear had suddenly returned; his gaze landed on the Potters. "Sh-she's not dead." He looked scared as he stared at Lily.

Lily looked into the man's eyes and knew…

"She might not be dead, but you will be," someone loudly announced from the back, an Inner-Circle Death Eater was in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808

Damn! You think I wrote enough?

Well…what did the Mrs. Lily Potter realize?

And which Inner-Circle has waltzed up into the Headquarters?

You'll have to wait and find out!

Review Time!!


	9. OotP Headquarters Invasion

And so on to chapter nine where we reenter when the Death Eater comes in. YAY!

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Chapter nine:

OotP Headquarters Invasion

"She might not be dead, but you will be," someone loudly announced from the back, an Inner-Circle Death Eater was in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters.

Before anyone could react, the Death Eater tossed a metallic ball into the middle of the room. It exploded on contact but instead of a blast of flames, it caused an eruption of howling winds to sweep out and blow everyone backwards. The only exception to the mini-wind bomb's injury was Gareth, who had immediately dropped to the floor upon seeing the Death Eater.

"Mr. Gareth," the Death Eater walked forward, purposely crushing Shacklebolt's hand as he past under the heel of his boot but never stopping. "It's pleasant to see you in such," the Death Eater gestured left and right with careless ease of his arms at the fallen Order members. "Company," he finished with a definite tone of malice in his voice.

Some of the Order members, most of the select few being Aurors, quickly came to their senses and started shooting spells at the Death Eater who barely seemed to notice. A swirling grey mist had suddenly formed around the Death Eater blocking every spell that the members had shot at him. The members watched in shock and awe as the mist quickly gathered and solidified into the form of another Death Eater. Some of the women screamed as the newly formed Death Eater turned around and blew fire, a color mix of the earlier used spells, at the main entrance of the meeting room.

Gareth had been so distracted by the flaming-throwing Death Eater; he didn't notice that the other one had been walking up to him the entire time. "Time to pay your debt to the Dark Lord," the male Death Eater smirked and punched the shocked traitor out cold, breaking his nose. He sighed before reaching down and dragging Gareth by the collar toward the recently burned out door. "Ah sister dearest," the Death Eater said loud enough for the entire room to hear. "If this gets any easier, I might just become bored."

"Ah brother dearest," the female Death Eater said. "The night only gets better from here on."

"I think I'll have to agree with you there sister," the male said as he dropped the unconscious man in the middle of the smoldering doorframe. "Telling them Father's news will be delightful."

To Molly Weasley and Lily Potter's dread, footsteps on the staircase were heard clambering loudly downstairs. The entire room looked at the doorway to see Ginny Weasley and Jamie Potter frozen to the spot. "Uh, we'll be leaving now," Ginny said quickly but one of the Death Eaters grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no," the male Death Eater had a firm hold on her wrist. "Go over and sit next to your family and be a good little girl." He patted her on the head as she glared up at his mask but was quickly pulled over by Bill. Molly grabbed onto her only daughter and held her close.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," the female Death Eater said and took a few steps forward to examine Jamie. "Messy dark red hair," the female said as she took slow steps around him. Jamie stayed standing where he was casting uneasy looks at his parents who both looked fearfully at the Death Eater. "Hazel eyes, cream colored skin, why brother dearest, I believe we have a Potter child."

The pair of Death Eaters shared a look, though no one could tell of what because of the masks, before the female patted Jamie on the head and said, "Go to your parents."

Jamie quickly side-stepped the lifeless traitor and went to his mother's open arms. "Well, I guess it's like the old saying goes, third times a charm, right Potters?" the male Death Eater sneered.

A questioning look passed along the Order members. Third times a charm? The Potters only had have two children? Why would Jamie be lucky number three?

The Death Eaters looked around noticing the confusion. "So they don't know?" the male said almost laughing. While the female really did laugh, it was soft and cruel. "This makes our messages so much more enjoyable."

"By Merlin, even Mr. Potter doesn't know," the female Death Eater noticed.

James looked confusingly to Lily but was returned with nothing. Lily stared determinedly at the two Death Eaters, never letting them out of her sight.

"What messages?" Dumbledore asked. He had straightened his chair out and was sitting in it once more.

"Our Father gave us each a message to deliver to the Order of the Phoenix. It is the major reason of our appearance." The male said.

"We mean no one here any harm in return of no harm to us. We only came here for Gareth and to tell our tales." The female said before her gaze landed on Neville. She took a step toward him and Tonks pulled him away while Remus pulled out his wand. She held up her hands, "I mean the boy no harm; I've gotten my catch so he is useless to me."

Neville looked defiantly into the dark green eyes behind the mask. "What do you want from me Death Eater?" he said.

"You know, you are probably the only person I will ever feel sorry for." She said. Her voice was monotone and emotionless. "You've lived a life that was not meant for you; fought battles that were not yours to fight and lost those who meant the most to you but were not meant to lose. It's very unfortunate that your entire life had been shaped and formed into a life that was never meant to fit you."

Neville was very confused, "What?"

"You shall see what I mean very soon," she turned back to her brother who had been waiting by the unconscious Gareth.

"Shall I go first or shall you?" he asked. He was anxious to drop his bombshell.

"Had the circumstances been as I thought they originally were I would have gone first but since they are different, I think my news will be more shocking than yours." The female Death Eater replied indifferently.

"Then I shall go first," the female Death Eater stood by their catch, watching proudly as her brother started and took a few steps forward. "You ever wonder why Longbottom can't be that special little hero you had always wanted?" the question was directed at Dumbledore.

"I have no idea what you are going on about," he replied stoically, knowing Neville was sitting right there.

"Why he's never shown any signs of power that usually heroes have or maybe the fact that he couldn't have even saved the Sorcerer's Stone, which by the way is great mantel piece," the Death Eater added to Neville but then looked back at Dumbledore, smirking under his mask. "Or, how about the fact that even the Ministry can't look at Longbottom and seem intimidated? Well I've got the best explanation yet; maybe because that prophecy is never going to happen, and not just because Longbottom's not good enough but maybe it's because you fucked up a long time ago. Maybe it's because you've got the wrong kid." With that, the Death Eater took off his hood and mask and that was enough to make Dumbledore stand up. It was James; well almost anyway, the eyes were a bright emerald green, Lily's eyes.

"Harry," Dumbledore whispered.

A loud sob was heard from nearby as Lily fell to the floor. Hermione and James went down as well to hold Lily. "What's wrong?" Harry asked her with a sneer, "afraid your little baby's all grown up?"

Jamie looked back and forth between his parents, searching for an answer. "Don't worry kid," Jamie looked back to see that the Death Eater was talking to him. "It gets better." Harry turned to face the entire Order of the Phoenix and announced, "I am the Dark Prince, I am Lord Voldemort's son and heir." He sneered at their looks of shock. "Your precious Dumbledore couldn't even stop him from manipulating the odds and now the baby boy you all knew as Harry Potter is the son, the heir of Slytherin."

Harry could feel the buzz of revenge within him. Finally, in all his years of waiting, he would finally get to be an open threat to the Order of the Phoenix and to that biological piece of filth that had helped conceive him. James Potter's day was coming and Harry couldn't wait. That Potter would feel all of the pain he had caused Harry as a young child.

Before James could get up to run after the son that looked so much like him, the female Death Eater started coming forward and he watched as his first son walked to stand guard over Gareth. "Well damn, isn't that something?" the female Death Eater said with a sneer in her voice. "When you think you've had enough someone like me comes along and drops another bombshell for processing." She looked around for a moment before stopping on the distressed Potters. "Lillian Rose Evans-Potter," she called to the red-headed mother.

Lily looked over at the Death Eater and stood up. "How do you know my full name?"

"Why wouldn't I? When fighting in a war, isn't it best to know your enemy?" the Death Eater questioned back.

"Why am I your enemy? I have done nothing to you."

"HA!" she cried back, spite in her voice. "You have done everything to me! And for that you shall always be my enemy!" The Death Eater reached up slowly and took off her hood. Long hair spilled out along the sides, it was Lily's hair but in such a dark red, it looked black inside the house. She pulled off her mask and Lily's gasped. The unblemished cream skin and softly curved face was hers, though she could tell it was slightly sharper due to her father, but the eyes were darker than her emeralds. It was Nicole, it was her first born child, it was her daughter. "You know who I am and you know what you've done to me. I have no vendetta against this pathetic group of do-gooders. All I have ever done was, is and always will be to get back at you, to make you perish in the pain and agony like you made me do so…take a good look at me Lillian, because I want to haunt you wherever you go, whatever you do. Take a good look at me because I want to be the last person you see before I get my revenge." The look of pure cold hatred in Nicole's eyes made Lily shiver.

Nicole meant every word she said and she knew that bitch knew it. One day she would get her revenge but she knew that such things were in need of planning so she took all the pleasure she could from seeing Lily shiver under her gaze.

Nicole smirked before turning around and addressing the room. "I am your precious Lily's first born," behind her, Nicole knew James and that girl had stood up to help Lily. "It's just such a shame that she was never a good mother… but my Father takes care of me. I am the Dark Princess, the Dark Mistress; I am Lord Voldemort's daughter and elite bounty hunter." The entire time she spoke, Nicole walked to the middle of the room. She smirked, "So catch me if you can." Nicole pressed a button on the inside of her robes that immediately detonated the planted bombs around the house.

The four corners of the room exploded. Bellatrix had been able to give them a map of the house and so the duo was able to memorize the layout of the once noble and ancient house of Black. That was how Nicole knew which door that led to the back hallway. On her run by, a hand caught her. She looked to see the eldest Weasley. She grabbed his wrist and started running also grabbing a stumbling Mrs. Weasley on the way. Too shocked to react, Mrs. Weasley allowed the bounty hunter to direct them. Bill was about to go back and help when he heard the screams of others but Nicole had an iron firm grip on his wrist. At the end of the hall, flames were engulfing the window. Nicole focused her magic and the window exploded outward. She wrapped an arm around the still disorientated Mrs. Weasley and snaked an arm around Bill's waist before jumping through the fire and the opened window. Nicole jumped up quickly with her fast reflexes, not caring about the cuts on her hands from the glass but about the yells from nearby Order members.

She quickly looked down at the shocked looks of Mrs. Weasley and Bill. "Your son, Charlie," she started to Mrs. Weasley but was cut off by questions.

"My son?! Where is he? What have you done to him? Is he alright? Is he dead?" she asked frantically.

"He's alive and healthy," she reassured the mother before casting the stunning spell wandless, knocking the woman out. "I only did that because of what I have to tell you and only you," she reassured Bill upon seeing his betrayed look. Nicole pulled out the letter that Charlie had given her and tossed on his lap. "That's from Charlie; he said that'll explain everything." The yells of Order members were getting closer and she started running for the forest.

"How can I reply to him?!" he yelled after her.

"You'll know when you see it!" she yelled over her shoulder and kept running.

"Thank you!!" Bill yelled back as he tried to make out where she was in the woods. He heard a soft popping sound and smiled slightly, then stared at the letter in his hands. He stuffed it in his pocket as he heard Ron and the twins surround their mother.

_Maybe he will be alright…_Bill thought.

0909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

And that is chapter nine!

I want to remind everyone that the P.O.V. of the entire story is supposed to be mainly Harry and Nicole so that's why I didn't elaborate on what the Order members were going through except for little things here and there but eventually their side of the story will come into action. It's all planned out; all I have to do is find the time to type the story up!

Review Time!


	10. Invitation

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been kind of busy.

I'm getting a week off soon so I should be able to update more often if Fate let's me.

Now where were we? Oh yes! Now on with the woes of our two misguided heroes.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Chapter ten:

Invitation

Harry looked around. He was deep in the forest with the unconscious Gareth, waiting for Nicole to show up. "You're late," he said hearing a soft pop that only someone with experience would recognize from nearby.

Nicole quickly emerged from some shrubs and brushed off some leaves before replying indifferently, "I had to take care of something."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry inquired. Nicole was his role-model, he looked so high up to her that she was hard to see and it kind of hurt him to think she didn't trust him enough to tell him something.

"I didn't have time earlier; once we're home, I'll tell you." Nicole promised him.

This lightened his mood incredibly before, with a flick of his wrist, levitated the comatose Gareth. "So where are we heading first?" Harry asked knowing they still had a few hours left before sunrise so they still had some time before their Father wanted Gareth in his possession.

Nicole took out her wand and with some very complicated wand whirling, put the unconscious Gareth into a coma. "First, we're going to transport him home and then we'll see where we go from there."

Following his sister, Harry and Nic made it home using secret apparition points and covert entrances. Eventually they found themselves carelessly tossing Gareth into a cell in the basement of the Manor. The duo walked upstairs and during an aimless stroll through the garden, a black eagle owl flew towards them. Nicole held out her arm and the owl landed on it. Harry took the scroll from the owl's leg while Nicole lightly stroked the bird. Harry read the letter aloud:

_Herbert,_

_How's it goin'? I know you and your sister went to the healer's for her regular checkup. How is she? Fine I hope. Then again your sister never took anythin' lyin' down now._

_Our dads are goin' on a huntin' trip up in Belgium for a fortnight so I was wonderin' if you'd like to come over for awhile. Bring your sister too. We can all go play Quidditch for a while. _

_How's the girlie-hunt goin' anyway? You forgot to tell me. Mine's goin' bad, can't seem to find me the right kind of gal. You tell me 'bout yours when you get here._

_Your good buddy,_

_Danny_

"Herbert and Danny?" Harry laughed. "What was Draco thinking?"

"You know," Nic said. "I think Draco is the only guy I know who can speak in code and still compliment me at the same time." They two laughed again.

"So they've gone hunting in Belgium?" Harry asked.

"Nice way to code Death Eater raids." Nic smirked.

"Also explains why the manor empty," Harry commented. "So what do we tell our good buddy Danny anyway?" Harry chuckled.

"Do you have anything else you want to do?" Nic asked.

"Not really," Harry replied.

Nic thought for a second, "You go on ahead, I owe someone and explanation." She turned to leave but Harry's comment stopped her.

"So now you have to explain yourself to a blood traitor?"

Nic stopped and turned around to face him. "What?"

"So now you have to explain yourself to a blood traitor." He repeated forcefully.

"I told him I would explain when I got back, now we're back. What is up with you Harry?" Nic asked.

Harry glared at her, "you'd rather hang out with some nobody instead of your brother!"

"Don't get an attitude with me," Nic glared back. "You've always ran off to go hang out with Draco. I've never stopped you before. Now all the sudden you want me to stick by your side. Harry, you're sixteen; you don't need me to be there all the time anymore." She said before turning and leaving him in the garden.

"But what if I want you to…" he whispered to the quiet of the night.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Draco Malfoy sat in his favorite chair in his wing, waiting in front of the roaring fireplace waiting for his guests to arrive. It was his father's idea, all of it, and Draco couldn't have agreed more. The plan was to make Harry and Nicole suffer through a line of horrendous dates, leaving them hopeless in their search, and Draco was supposed to play along like he was having the same troubles. Just at the end of the line, the Death Eaters were going to go off to have a line of raids taking both their fathers with them. This of course gave plenty of room for the teens to get together and do crazy things that normally they'd be in trouble for. They'd all get together at Malfoy Manor and Harry would get distracted by Draco's beautiful cousin on his father's side, Opal, leaving Nic all by her lonesome with Draco to keep her company. Hopefully by the end of the night there would be two Malfoy-Riddle bonds.

Opal walked into the room. She was tall with a supple figure and shoulder length platinum blonde hair. Her eyes were the Malfoy silver and her entire face was soft curves. She had been living in France for the summer and had acquired a taste for skirts and lace. She wore a knee high skirt the color of her name and black strapped heels. She wore a black lace corset with lace down the front that matched her skirt and over it she wore light opal business jacket.

"Stay out of sight for a bit," Draco instructed. "I want to make sure our guests are in good moods before they know of your presence."

"Yes Draco," she said properly. "You said that he has green eyes right?"

"Like emeralds."

Opal smirked seductively, "Excellent."

The fire sparked into green flames and Harry stepped out with a trunk at his feet. Draco snapped his fingers and two elves appeared. "Well hello Harry," Draco said getting up. The two elves quietly retrieved the trunk from the fireplace and with a 'pop!' they were gone.

"Hello Draco," Harry said roughly.

"What's wrong? Where's Nicole?" Draco asked.

"She'll be coming in a little bit," Harry replied, taking off his overcoat.

"But she will be coming?"

"Yes," Harry replied sharply as he tossed his coat onto a nearby chair. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Draco responded, acting calmly. "She is a friend after all."

"She's my sister and I've seen the way you look at her Draco," Harry said, finding relief in replacing his aggravation into someone else. "You can't tell me you don't think of her in any other way."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't, but you're her brother. You don't see her the way I do." Draco responded strategically. "Besides let's not talk about this right now. I want to talk about your lady-hunt. Found anyone good lately?"

Harry sighed, letting his frustration about Nic go, and sat down on a sofa. "Nothing; I can't find a damn person. You?"

Draco shook his head, "Nothing either, it's like all the good ones are gone but everyone wants a piece of a Malfoy." Draco shot Harry a look and Harry nodded his head, completely agreeing. "I mean even my cousin can't find anyone."

"Cousin?" Harry asked for a moment before remembering. "Oh yeah, your cousin Opal; she's the one who went to France for the summer right?"

Draco nodded his head, "Yes but she has returned; she's somewhere around here actually."

"Really?"

"Oh Draco?" Opal knocked on the door from outside. When the fire had turned green Opal had left the room so she could listen from the other side. She thought now was a good time to walk in.

"Come in." Draco said carelessly but watched Harry from the corner of his eye.

Opal walked in and smiled politely. "Oh my, I forgot you were having guests over. You're the Dark Lord's son right?" Opal walked over and stuck out her hand to Harry, bending over slightly to do so, "I'm Opal Malfoy, Draco's cousin."

Taking a quick peek down her open cleavage, Harry smiled at her, "Yes, I'm Harry Riddle. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Opal, call me Opal," she said with her seductive smile before sitting down next to him on the sofa. "I've heard so many good things about you from Draco."

Harry shot Draco a quick look before turning back to Opal, "Oh really?"

Opal smiled, "Only recently though, when the Dark Lord brought you out."

Harry nodded, easing up again, "That's good to know."

"Oh," Draco said. "I forgot about my mother. She should be leaving to Spain soon and I want to see her off." He said getting up. "Keep him occupied okay Opal?"

Opal smirked as she lightly placed a hand on Harry's thigh, "Oh I think I can keep him occupied." Harry smirked at her.

Draco walked out of the room and half way down the hall before he finally let himself openly smirk. This was going to be easier than he thought.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

I know, Harry's a whore, but he's a cute whore!

Lol

Draco is pimping his cousin out! hahahaaa

Well anyway, that was that chapter and the next chapter will be with Nic and Charlie.

Come back soon and see what happens.


	11. The Agrument Nicole's side

This next chapter is dedicated to my only reviewer: DivineDarkness

Thank you for your never-ending support!

Warning: malexfemale sexual content – get over it because there will be homosexual content before you know it; yes!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter eleven:

The Argument – Nicole's side

Slightly irritated Nicole walked to her wing. _'So now you have to explain yourself to a blood traitor?'_ Harry's words kept ringing through her head. How dare that insolent little snot insult her like that? There was only one person she would ever explain herself to and that was solely herself. She loved her father dearly but watching the maniac murder so many people, it was kind of hard to imagine respecting him as much as she did as a young child.

Was Charlie really rubbing off on her? Was this _outsider_ getting to her the way only her brother had ever been able to? Merlin, this was confusing.

She made it to her room and nearly slammed the door behind her. Nic threw off her Death Eater cloak, coat, boots and socks. She nearly sniggered at the loud clanking sound of metal the jacket made as it hit the ground and the louder than usual 'thunk!' of her boots. Of course she was armed head to toe; she was a bounty hunter after all. The over all weight of her jacket and boots alone were about forty-five pounds. Nic didn't bother taking off her weapons harness or any of the weapons attached to her pants, she just collapsed upon her bed, fuming silently.

A soft knock of a door warned her of her noise. Without bothering to move, she called out, "Come in." A door magically swung open and Charlie stood on the other side. She already knew it was him, but for some reason or another allowed him to enter. She was going to have to really rearrange her mindset soon, letting random people into her room! What was wrong with her?

He looked over the boots and jacket on the floor (a knife stuck out of the front of the sole of one boot while a couple of small silver balls spilt out of a jacket pocket, he had a bad feeling about those silver balls) and sighed. "What happened?" Charlie asked.  
"Why should I tell you?" Nic snapped. She didn't need to explain herself to him.

Charlie winced slightly, he didn't mean to sound irritated with her. He took a few steps forward so he could see her face. Her eyes were closed but she looked angry about something. "Something bad happen?" he asked more carefully this time.

"Why should you care? I'm just your captor," Nic spat.

Charlie looked worriedly down at her. What was wrong with her? Was it him? He took another tentative step forward. "I do care about you Nicole, it's what I do. Be honest with yourself, you're no captor; you're a savior."

Though her eyes were still closed, she glared. "I am no savior; I am a hunter, an evil, a soulless killer, a Death Eater, a Riddle. You know nothing."

Merlin her words hurt him but good heavens above he didn't want them to hurt as bad as they did. Suddenly the Weasley came out in him, the blunt fury that struck back whenever one was hurt, "Fine then! Don't take my word for it. Go kill, go slaughter innocents, believe what you want Riddle but I thought I knew you. I thought I knew the good woman inside of you, but obviously I was wrong. Fine then, go be a bitch and go find yourself a perfectly evil bitchy husband!" Charlie spat back before turning and leaving to his room, slamming the door behind him.

_THAT INFERNAL INSUBORDINATE BLOOD TRAITOR!!!_ She screamed in her head. Nicole flipped herself over to scream into the bed. What WAS wrong with that man!?!! How _dare_ he question her authority!!?!! He should be grateful for everything she had done for him so far!!!! If it hadn't been for her, he'd be dead!! And his corpse publicly humiliated!!! So that his precious family could sob over his mutilated body!! What the _fuck_ was his problem?!!

A bitchy husband?! An evil bitchy husband?!! That's what he had to say to her?!!!! The filth!!!! But fine. If that's how he wanted to play, two can play that game. She would go find an evil bitchy man to seduce, oh and how much she would rub it in his face when she returned. Now who could she go to? …It needed to be someone who was well-known for hating the Weasleys…who did she know that- Malfoy!! Yeah that was it; the Malfoys had always hated the Weasleys and were well known for it. Draco would be a piece of cake to seduce, he could hardly keep his eyes off her when they were hanging out but now if she tried… oh this was going to be good.

Confident and fueled with a new form of spite, Nicole jumped up and completely undressed. She quickly did a cleaning charm that cleansed her body of any dirt, and dressed in a different outfit that was borderline sluttish. She wore a short flirty black skirt with black stilettos, a cleavage-showing sparkly top and a see-through top over that; finishing up with some dark make up. With a quick flick of her wand, a fire roared in the fireplace. She gathered up an over-night bag, threw some Floo-powder in the fire, pulled on her trench coat and walked towards Charlie's door. She yelled, "I'm leaving and I won't be back for awhile! I'm out to find that evil bitchy husband you want me to have!!"

With a vindictive smirk, Nicole turned around and left the room. The roaring of fire around her was too deafening for her to hear the banging on her bedroom door from Charlie's room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The spinning stopped and Nicole stepped out of the fireplace. She smirked as she recognized the room. It was Draco's favorite living room/study. It was obvious that he was expecting company because a tray of hot tea was already on the table. Draco entered the room, "Ah Nicole, I was wondering when you were…" he paused caused by shock from checking out the outfit she was wearing, "coming." He finished and looked up at her. Nicole smirked; damn, this was easy.

Walking across the room, dropping her bag before reaching him, she stopped right before him. Leaning to place her head on his shoulder she whispered into his ear, "I know you want me."She could feel his heartbeat begin to go faster under her hand on his chest and smirked. Her tongue slid out and licked his earlobe. That was all it took.

Draco grabbed hold of her and began ravishing her mouth. The plan was working so well. He was going to get laid quicker than he had originally planned, but that was not a bad thing, definitely not a bad thing.

Nicole frowned on the inside; there was something different about these kisses. They weren't the sensual need she was used to; they were more lustfully charged, demanding and controlling… wait… was she comparing her kiss with Draco to the one with Charlie? What the fuck was _her_ problem?

Pushing that little voice in her head to the farthest reaches of her brain, she concentrated on the problem at hand. The problem was that it was long, hard, in Draco's pants, and pressing against her lower stomach but she was completely inexperienced.

Most teenagers know all about sex; hell, most pre-teens know all about sex and teenagers have got the experience under their belts, figuratively and literally. Not Nicole though. Nicole had been trained all her life as a bounty hunter, not a normal kid. She knew what it technically was, kind of hard not to when your brother is promiscuous whore, but besides that, she was completely blank. So at this point, all she could do was trust that Draco knew what he was doing which meant… she was screwed, figuratively.

The two had finally broken apart for that tricky, for Draco at least, thing called air. Draco smirked at her, that signature predatorily Malfoy smirk, "Come with me." Before any ifs, ands, or buts, Draco turned and dragged Nicole by the hand with him to his bedroom.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry was shirtless on Opal's bed with Opal in her corset, and skirt, straddling him. She was enjoying herself by exploring his upper body, every lovely muscle. He moaned as she dragged her nails down his chest leaving trails of intoxicating pain. There was something different about this one compared to the others, something more sexual.

Opal bent down and softly bit his nipple, putting his attention back on her. With a swift move of his legs, he flipped Opal backwards and straddled her. Taking a hand full of her long hair he ravished her mouth with his own. Her smaller hands grasped on to his shoulder, willing him to get closer. Harry's empty hand traveled down her nice chest and began undoing the lace on her corset.

Opal pushed him back softly, "Na-uh, uh, uh," she whispered to him with a playful smirk and wave of her finger. Harry looked slightly confused at not being permitted into her shirt; that had never happened before. "Not with your fingers," she cocked a finely plucked eyebrow at him. She reached up, clutching onto his hair, and pulled his head down, "with your mouth," she finished.

Harry gave a sexual groan, a low purr that almost had Opal orgasm right there, and slowly, almost painfully, take the string of the lace bow and undo it between his teeth. The undoing of the bow released Opal's breasts from their perch and Harry attacked them. She gasped loudly and wrapped her long legs around him.

Before either could continue their actions, the doors to Opal's bedroom slammed open. "WHO'S CHARLIE!!!?!!!!" Draco roared.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

lmao!!! Yes! throws up fist in success

Oh yes, yes I did end the chapter like that

Too bad so sad Harry! You didn't get your groove on! Haha!

What now?!

Oh shit! dives to avoid Harry's crucio

Ok! Ok! I'll update soon! rolls out of the way of a cupcake

Hey now!! No need to waste food!

runs away from Harry got to go!


End file.
